Glass Hearts
by ColorsOver
Summary: So fragile. Touch him, he might break. Chris struggles to deal with the dam of emotions he’s held back. That dam broke when piper kicked him out. Now at his darkest hour an unexpected visitor from the future will either save or break him. "Visitor" not OC
1. Just Go Chris

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every chapter? Sigh, I don't own charmed.**

* * *

SUMMARY:

So fragile. If you touch him, he might break. Chris doesn't know how to stop the overflowing dam of emotions he's held back since he came to the past. Said dam broke when piper kicked him out. Wyatt takes this to his advantage, sending an evil Bianca back to the past to break Chris' glass heart.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1- Just Go Chris**

"Just go Chris, we never want to see you again." Piper, his own mother's words echoed through his mind.

'_Good job stupid. You're such an idiot, why can't you do ANYTHING right?' _He silently chastised… for the fiftieth time.

'_Okay stupid, Wyatt is still susceptible to evil so mission is FAR from accomplished. Get out of your stupid self-pity parade and do something helpful for once.' _It was easier to focus when he was constantly telling himself off but it was just so hard knowing that his future family hated him so much they were willing to give up his "abilities" and help for their precious "only son" just to be rid of him.

What was wrong with him? Why did this hurt so much? Chris could take almost any type of physical or psychological torture and deal with it without batting an eyelash. Why did this feel like some unknown darkness was wrapping around his heart and slowly, agonizingly crushing it.

Yeah everyone had heard that whole, 'don't bottle things up and hold them inside' mantra from some shrink down the road sometime… yet it sure beat feeling them completely anytime. Especially when you had experienced more pain than any person should go to in a lifetime. But this time… was… different. He could not hide behind any of his usual facades, he could not laugh it off and he could not suppress it. Not while the dam he had shoved every hateful word directed at him was broken ad the suppressed pain was threatening to overcome him.

Chris tried to dull his senses and urge the familiar feeling of cold, steel impassiveness to flood through him, but it wouldn't. In fact as Chris came to a firm resolve, his countenance changed to the exact opposite of what he'd been aiming for. He felt cold fury. Angry red emotion that shook the ground. T he trees nearby swayed in the wind. Realizing he upset he created Chris orbed, still rage burning in his eyes.

Moments later the sun reappeared from behind clouds that had suddenly appeared and the trees no longer gave off the impression that they were trying to uproot themselves. Miles below in the underworld, a young man whose heart and soul were consumed by anger and built up rage vanquished every demon in sight. With every horrid scream his victims made he wanted to believe that these demons were to blame for his emotions that were trying to execute each other. Yet he knew that all along, every bump, every ounce of pain he was feeling, he had caused himself. It was nobody's fault but his own and that was why he was so mad.

--------------------

"Yes, finally, waiting for this has certainly been… tedious." Wyatt Halliwell smiled a cruel sadistic smile to his new "lover" as he turned his head away from the glass scrying pedestal that showed his brother's predicament.

"Chris is so self-degrading, it's actually quite funny. God knows he holds his emotions inside and blames himself for well, everything. You will finally get your revenge I know you've been _thirsting _for…"

The blond man stood and sauntered over towards his drop dead gorgeous girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist, their faces inches away. "And I… can finally… teach… him a… lesson… or… two." Wyatt punctuated every other word with a kiss.

"Oh, Chris would just _die_ if he could see us now… actually that's a pretty good idea…" the evil twice-blessed breathed.

"Yes, I'd love to see his reaction. And then I could tell him the truth, how I never loved him. Ha, that would just break. His. Heart." The girl giggled as cruelly as her intentions.

"Bianca, love, it's so hot when you talk like that." He paused as she kissed him, "We'd better go initiate our plan…"

There was disappointment obvious on both parts.

Yet Wyatt revved up the time portal.  
"Watch out Chrissy" He smirked

"This will bee too much fun" Bianca's smirk matched his.

-----------------------------

He'd lost everything, yet he was still foolish enough to have hope. Chris twisted the small diamond ring that hung from a chain around his neck.

"This will remind you why we're doing this." Her voice echoed. So clean and beautiful.

"Haven't we been here before?" No, why did his mind have to drift to that? The image of her body impaled through that wooden stick… she did it to save him. Oh God, it was his fault she was dead… why hadn't he done something? It haunted his waking nightmares, those images… and on the rare occasions which he chose to sleep, those images haunted his actual nightmares, along with many other things that he'd rather not divulge on…

But if he changed the future… maybe, just maybe she'd be alive.

Chris sighed and sat up brushing his hand along the fine marble that was for now at least their spot… it was unbroken. It was beautiful.

Suddenly as if whatever deity lay up in the sky actually listened to his prayers (which he did not actually have…) A woman shimmered in.

No wait, it couldn't be her… it just couldn't…

"How did I know you'd be here?" She said playfully.

Chris then uttered the only words he could think of….

"What… the Hell?" How's that for an ideal reuinion?

* * *

**Gahhh how was it? Please review! TEE hee... alright...**

**Shameless Plug alert: I have written some other charmed stories, perhaps you should check them out??? cough and review cough **

**Lotsa love,**

**Kaid**


	2. Wounds upon our soul

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own charmed.**

**Dear god, this is like the longest Fanfiction chapter I've ever written... I think. **

* * *

"Bianca? Is that really you?"

"Yeah Chris it's me. What you don't even recognize your own girlfriend?" Okay, she was supposed to be dead, what happened?!? It was almost as if she read his mind,

"Shhh, baby, everything is alright. I'll tell you later… it's just so good to see you again. I've missed you so much." She looked so real. This had to be a trick though. These things just don't ever happen to Chris.

Are you alive?" He asked tentatively afraid of the answer.

"Of course." She smiled the smile he'd long to see for so long. Was she real? Was she still his?

"H-haven't we been here before?" She smiled at their old phrase understanding what he was doing. If she was an imposter she wouldn't be able to answer.

"Maybe we will be again."

So much for holding back and being cautious. He reached out for her and she fell into his arms. He felt the familiar feeling of her body against his as he allowed her to kiss him.

Everything felt so unreal. But this was really her, there was no doubt about it. Chris just knew. A lover's intuition maybe? It might have helped that he was an empath too. One of his powers that he'd gotten from Phoebe… one of them that he'd er… failed to mention to his family.

Actually for all his "family" knew he was a powerless witch.

With his empathy he could tell that this was his Bianca, not just some imposter Wyatt had sent.

OwOwOwOwOw

"get out Chris, we never want to see you again." As piper had uttered those words, their young whitelighter had looked like a deer in headlights.

Phoebe was doing some major thinking… against her will.

None of his calm, cocky composure was visible in that instant. It had been like Piper's words had stripped him of his defenses. He looked so… alone, vulnerable and hurt. Something she'd never thought he'd show. Emotions she'd just assumed were impossible for him. But it had been just for an instant… and then he had orbed away without an explanation. He'd even come back to save Wyatt- no strings attached… unless he needed Wyatt for something evil… yeah, that was it, Chris had _lied_ to them and he was really evil. That may not be true at all… but it made it so much more easy to sleep at night knowing that she and her sisters had probably condemned a 20 year old kid to death… no, stop thinking stupid brain…

------------------------

Holding back tears of pain, hurt and confusion Chris shuddered suppressing a sudden urge to weep. He stood up clothes drenched and torn soaked in his own blood. He struggled for an ounce of energy left to perform the process that was seemingly second nature to him by now… glamouring.

The bright light started at his head and ended on the flats of his feet. The blood was gone, his clothes were no longer horribly ripped and his unhumanly sad eyes were coated over with cold indifference. It was always the same, glamour over glamour. Chris could never tell whether he was glamouring over a previous glamour or his real self. The only thing that didn't change was the horrible feeling of betrayal that never seemed to surprise him no matter how many times it happened.

What of the future was left when the only family he had was his evil tyrant brother who was currently getting his kicks by sleeping with the love of his life? And she was enjoying it…

_FLASHBACK:// _

_"Yes Chris for the last time I'm REAL" she smiled at him to show that she was just joking. _

_"Oh Bi, don't ever leave" he said taking a breath from their kiss. They'd been sitting there for 3 hours errr "talking and catching up" (cough). He looked up… she was now looking at him weird. _

_"Why not Chris?" She said standing up, her voice suddenly cold. _

_"You. Left. Me. Didn't you?" Her words were cold and indifferent but so accusing. _

_"What!?" Chris asked hurt, "Bi… I would never…" _

_"But you did! You left me there to die alone. You left me there looking at the piece of wood impaled through my stomach while I watched you walk through the portal. YOU TURNED YOUR BACK TO ME." She suddenly flung herself at him. "I WANT YOU TO HURT LIKE I DID A THOUSAND FOLD!" she screamed all composure hopelessly lost. _

_He saw her flying towards him, he could have fought back or dodged it. But he was still thinking about her piecing words. _

_"I'm so sorry." He whispered as he let her take her anger out on him. He meant it, she didn't care. _

_"I. HATE. YOU" She punched and kicked every part of his body she could. Not hesitating at the sickening sound of bones breaking. _

_"No" He chocked as he felt the air leave his lungs. _

_------------------ _

_2 hours, hundreds of hateful words, and every type of physical assalt you can think of later Chris lay on the ground in a pool of his own blood inches from death and wishing it would come more than he ever had before. _

_"You want to know what I've been doing since you abandoned me?" She smile maliciously holding her hand up. A large ring on her finger. Chris' heart broke again (if that was even possible)… it was an engagement ring. Slowly she bent down and touched his cheek knowing that his power of premonition would set in. _

_PREMONITION: _

_The blond man stood and sauntered over towards his drop dead gorgeous girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist, their faces inches away. He whispered something punctuating every other word with a kiss. _

_"Oh, Chris would just die if he could see us now… actually that's a pretty good idea…" the evil twice-blessed breathed. _

_"Yes, I'd love to see his reaction. And then I could tell him the truth, how I never loved him. Ha, that would just break. His. Heart." The girl giggled as cruelly as her intentions. _

_"Bianca, love, it's so hot when you talk like that." He paused as she kissed him, "We'd better go initiate our plan…" _

_There was disappointment obvious on both parts. _

_PREMONITION END _

_"See Chris, I've just been playing with you all this time. I've always been on Wyatt's side" Bianca laughed coldly. "My heart belongs to Wyatt. It's never belonged to you." _

_She stood up and took a small vial from her belt. "But I want you to live because I'm not done with you yet." She tipped his mouth open and poured the contents of it down his throat. The wounds instantly disappeared. They no longer hurt. He felt his strength gaining but not anywhere near it's full amount. _

_She knelt beside him, mockingly. "But not without living a horrible existence." Reaching slowly into his chest just as she had done before… this time with a different objective… she felt the very essence of his being as broken as it was already… and with one long nail she made a small incision. Seemingly insignificant but, _

_Chris suddenly convulsed in pain. Whatever he had been feeling before was nothing compared to this. It was like trying to compare a finger prick to having both of your arms cut off at the same time. If he had had the strength he would have screamed loud enough for the charmed ones to hear on the other side of San Francisco. _

_"It'll eventually dull with time, but it's a lot harder to heal your soul than a physical wound." She turned to face him, "Personally I hope it doesn't, bye Chris see you around" _

_"I… Love… you…" He struggled out, not knowing why he still did. Tears welling up in silent pain. He'd always been able to cope fast… the pain had not dulled in intensity but he was beginning to learn to make it more subconscious than conscious. _

_Her eyes flickered with some unkown emotion… then she shimmered away. Chris caught it... but had know idea what it meant._

* * *

**Kaid**


	3. I'll Wait Out the Pain

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN**

**A/N: sorry for the delay. I'll try to work on that. THis is a HUGE chapter (for me anyway) this is almost 2700 words long if you count this rambling and all. I'm like really tired afer writing all this. lol. **

**Chris is like 19 or 20. There are a lot of things that I was struggling to remember what happened in the show so if you find some facts wrong you can either just ignore them or point them out to me in a review or something. Please don't go 'OMG U STOOPID IDYOT' or soemthing. Well you could but I would just choose not to care.**

**Anyways, just so you know the story is gonna start picking up in the next chapter. No, Bianca won't be like this forever. And YES Wyatt will make an appearence in this time (charmed present). hee hee. **

**Please R&R**

**Luv ya, **

**C.O.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3- I'll wait out the pain**

"Hey, guys?" Phoebe called out, "Piper! Paige!"

"Yeah Pheebs what's up?" Paige asked walking down the stairs into the foyer where her older sister was standing cupping her hands around her mouth and yelling skyward.

"I've been thinking recently…" Phoebe began

"Oh? Really? What a change! And how's that been working out for you?" Paige joked but her merry(er)ness was cut off by the serious look Phoebe shot her.

"Right sorry… as you were saying."

"Anyway, as I was saying. I've been thinking that maybe we were a little too hard on Chris."

Paige paused before answering as if planning out her answer. She spoke slowly and carefully…

"Well things certainly have been different without our young _ex-_whitelighter." They had been indeed. Paige had been running off after one temp job to the next. The only time she saved innocents was if something went haywire while she was on the job. Phoebe had been caught up in the column and trying to get back on the dating scene, while Piper had been maintaining the club and trying to work past her insecurities with Greg the Fireman. The only time they'd really done any demon vanquishing was when they were attacked and had the time. It was totally different than the rushing and constant demon summing and vanquishing a certain Chris Perry had adamantly insisted upon.

"… but he did lie to us many, many times. He had a piece of our trust, he stomped on it. Resurrected it, punched in the face and then shoved it off the Golden Gate Bridge… and let me tell you sista, it's a loooooong way down from there." Paige finished sticking by their previous decision on kicking Chris out.

"Yeah but he just looked so hurt and confused. Like his whole world was falling apart." Phoebe said reflecting more to herself than to Paige.

"It was probably just a trick of the light, Chris just doesn't have feelings. Besides, is that really our problem?"

Phoebe just gave her the patented "_everyone-has-feelings-and-if-we-made-him-feel-like-that-then-it-was-our-fault-kinda-ish"_ yeah she had better work o that a little. Paige just shrugged.

"I'm standing by our decision. I don't think we were wrong." She collected her keys off of the table muttering something about bagging more groceries and walked towards the door… she turned around, "but… I will think about it."

Phoebe smiled… semi-success… now where was Piper?

---------------

If Hell was that raging burning inferno of eternal flames where you had to constantly have the sensation of being burned alive and feel the piercing fear of falling down in between the cracks of the under-Earth, even farther into an eternal pit of lava and other unfortunates who would join you and those who had already been there… then Chris was pretty sure that it probably felt like heaven compared to this.

He felt like every nerve in his whole body had just been shredded to pieces and left to bleed to death. Every. Single. Nerve. Meaning his mind agreed with him that it should have died a long time ago. This caused it become increasingly harder to think away the pain like he usually did.

One should never touch a person's soul, their very essence… when a person had nothing left but was still alive they had their soul. No matter how broken down it was. It was theirs and theirs alone. Bianca had not just touched his… she'd… _torn_ it. Sure it would heal… painfully slowly (literally) but there would always be a scar to make sure he couldn't completely forget.

Even if there wouldn't be a scar he could never forget this. It hurt physically and emotionally from every side. And now that Bianca had betrayed him he was the very definition of alone. He didn't realize as the days passed, noon was just as dark as midnight.

All he could do was lay there, his body dehydrated and thining, his opened eyes as smooth as glass. There was nothing he could do but pray that the pain subsided and that everything wasn't how it seemed.

He'd tried so hard to do the right thing, the _good thing. _This is where it had gotten him. Maybe Wyatt was right, maybe there wasn't good and evil.

-----------------

Paige had not been lying when she told her sister she would think about what she had said… All day actually. Heck, she was still thinking about Chris as much as she wished she wasn't. She was beginning to think that her overly compassionate sister wasn't just blinded by her empathy… maybe she had had a point.

This was all so confusing. There didn't seem anything particularly… evil about Chris. There was something there but she didn't know what it was. He was… cocky, overly confident, neurotic, sarcastic and emotionless… but he had never been… cruel or power hungry. He actually seemed to hate using his powers. Or at least used the sparingly enough. He always chose to walk or run instead of orb whenever it was possible. They knew he could orb call and was telekinetic but they'd never actually seen him use it.

Phoebe had also been right about another thing. The moment Piper had ordered him out and didn't receive any help from anyone he looked so young. Actually he probably just looked his real age instead of 5 or 6 years older. He looked hurt, sad and confused. There was so much pain for an instant in those brilliant green eyes. There was that same haunted look she'd seen in too many children's eyes when she was a social worker. The look of the whole world bearing on your shoulders. Then the next instant he merely looked tired… and then he was gone.

Perhaps… she could give him another chance. That only left…

------------

"Piper!" Phoebe pleaded, "Please calm down. I'm not asking you to go single handedly kill the source or anything. I'm not really asking much of you, just to consider that we might have been too hard on Chris." Phoebe's conscious just didn't feel right after Chris had left.

"Don't you 'Piper!' me missy, you're lucky I didn't blow him up! He was trying to use _David's_ sexy…ness against us! To TRICK us! To hurt Wyatt or something." The oldest charmed one waved her arms around as if to emphasize a point.

"Yeah I know… Chris' methods were… horrible to say the least but his _intentions_ were not. Piper. I _felt_ them for the first time I got a reading off of him and he had _good_ intentions. He just didn't know how to carry them out." Phoebe said stressing pretty much every other word.

"Tough luck" Piper stubbornly crossed her arms and turned back towards Wyatt who was happily blowing spit bubbles. This beautiful innocent child would NOT turn into an evil power-hungry god-smiting tyrant! He would become the greatest force of GOOD the world would ever know. Piper knew it, mother's intuition or something.

"He says that Wyatt is supposed to go evil. Look at him Phoebe, is that evil?"

The younger sister shook her head, "Well… no, but looks can be deceiving…" she paused and then quietly added, "I was evil once, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was different." Piper insisted.

"How so? Cole did something to me that I couldn't stop. Maybe something happened to Wyatt that neither he nor we could stop and that's what Chris wants to change." She did have a rather convincing argument.

"I just can't imagine him as evil… I just don't _want_ to…" The mother of the subject's voice trailed off leaving an unpleasant silence in its wake.

"Hey! Phoebe! I'm home!!!!!! By the way I thought about what we talked—hello Piper! Heh." Paige walked in, interrupting herself when she saw her two sisters sitting several feet away from each other looking in opposite directions.

"What happened here? Did the grumpy demon come and attack while I was gone or something?" She clapped her hands in mock disappointment, "honestly ladies, this is what happens when I go away."

That brought a couple of smiles. Albeit quite lopsided small ones but smiles nonetheless. The youngest then plopped down in between the two.

"So… what were you guys talking about before I came?" She asked.

"The same thing you came in screaming about." Phoebe smiled.

"I wasn't screaming."

"What?" Piper asked

"Chris" Phoebe and Paige said simultaneously.

"I think we may have been too hard on him after all. I think he deserved some of it. But not nearly as much as we gave him." Paige said mostly to herself and Phoebe.

"Same here" The middle charmed one agreed. They turned expectantly towards Piper.

"What? Oh fine, majority rules as long as you say he had no bad intentions. Buuuut, we're keeping him on a VERY short leash and if he goes one _hair_ out of line he is GONE." Piper said very reluctantly.

"Yay!!!" Phoebe clapped and gave her a big hug. "Okay. Should we call him or something?"

----------------

"Chris!" He heard them calling. He just couldn't orb. He didn't have the strength. Nor did he have the strength to run all across San Francisco.

He would just stay here. In his and Bianca's spot. He would always see it as their spot whether she loved him or not. They probably just wanted to yell at him anyway. Their voices weren't panicked either. They weren't in dire trouble. Yes, he'd just stay there.

-------------

Wow, Wyatt really had been right. Not that she doubted he would be. As soon as the charmed ones called she heard it. They were such suckers for the 'right thing' or whatever. She smiled wickedly checking her reflection one last time in the mirror. She had a long green sweater on and some dark blue jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a braid. Two strands on either side of her face framing it. Perfect. She didn't look the least bit conspicuous… in fact she looked… innocent even. Ha.

She shimmered out. Arriving at the Halliwell manor. Adjusting her facial features into a scared but determined expression, she stepped forward and rang the doorbell.

--------------

"Why isn't he answering us?" Piper asked starting to get angry again, "If he's just being stupid…"

"Calm down Piper maybe he can't hear us or something." Phoebe reasoned.

"Because he's down in the underworld!" Piper argued. Her younger sister shot her a look.

"What if he's hurt and he can't get to us or something?" Paige said reasonably.

"Well we're just gonna have to hope he's not because he blocked us from scrying him." Just as those words left Phoebe's lips the doorbell rang.

It was a desperate looking woman. She looked young, just 2 or 3 years older than Chris maybe. She looked tired and scared.

"Umm... hello?" Phoebe asked already opening the door further to beckon her in.

"I'm so sorry. I don't mean to bother you… I just had to… before… and if I didn't… I'm sorry… please help me…" Her sentences were splotched and cut up and worried.

"Okay… just sit down and calm down and tell us what you're going on about." The ever sensitive Piper cut in.

"Right" she looked embarrassed taking a seat on the edge of the couch.

"Wait—do we know you?" Paige asked suddenly, had she been the only one to feel like she knew her somehow.

At this however… the young woman burst into tears. "I'm so sorry about what I did… I didn't mean to… Chris he…"

"What about him?" Piper snapped.

The woman took a deep long breath. "I'm Bianca, Chris' so called 'fiance'" At this she gave a small bitter laugh, "Yeah right, that… that… monster says that to hurt Wyatt."

"You're the phoenix?" Paige asked

"You know Wyatt?" Piper asked

"Chris knows Wyatt?" Phoebe asked all at the same time.

"Yes, but Phoenixes can go either way good or evil. My mother was good, as am I. I do know Wyatt… I'm really his fiancé from the future… and yes _unfortunately_ Chris does know Wyatt."

That was quite some shocking news.

"Okay… Go on."

"Well… Wyatt and I have been fighting against Chris ever since his rise to power about six or so years ago… Wyatt and I are the only ones who really stand a chance against him. He kills _innocents _and calls it justice. It makes me sick. But we've been in his captivity for about a year now. Up until he disappeared to come back and kill baby Wyatt. I just couldn't let that happen…"

Every witch in the room felt an overwhelming sense of anger. They'd been right. Piper and Paige were both calling him many things mentally that would put a sailor to shame. Phoebe was a little bit more reluctant… Bianca obviously felt strongly… why couldn't she sense anything from her?

"Why didn't Chris just kill Wyatt all the chances he had here?"

"I don't know! Don't ask me how his sick and twisted mind works. The things that he does… are… unspeakable… He gets pleasure from torturing people... He's a master at deception, it's no wonder you guys didn't pick up on it, no offense, he even had the elders fooled… until he vanquished them all and stuff…" She trailed off looking up at them.

"Come on, let's just go vanquish his sorry a—"

"I'll get the potions and Phoebe, write a power of three spell. If he's really that powerful…"

They were all eager to vanquish him. For personal reasons and after what Bianca had just told them they could barely contain themselves.

Half and hour later everything was ready.

"We'll be back soon. We've got the element of surprise" Paige announced to Bianca who nodded. Phoebe was the only one who caught the suspicious foreign look in the girl's chocolate brown eyes.

They orbed. Finally. Chris was more vulnerable than he had ever been in his life and his own _family_ was coming to vanquish him. Perfect. The wicked smile tugged at the corners of her lips until she finally gave into it.

-----------------

They orbed… in the right spot too. Whatever they had been expecting though just threw itself out the window. They had not been expecting Chris to be looking like _this_.

"Oh my God, Chris?" Phoebe yelled halfway orbed. He didn't look up or move. But from her empathy she knew he heard her. Then suddenly their orbing completed and her feet touched the ground. She fell her whole body convulsing in pain. As if she were having a seizure. She opened her mouth and screamed the loudest silent scream she had ever let loose. This was pain past anything she'd felt before… and it was all coming from the slumped over, unresponsive form 6 feet away.

If the pain didn't stop she felt like she was going to die. Grabbing her arm. Paige and Piper took her and orbed out.

"What was that?!!?" they asked worriedly.

"Chris… it was Chris…"

* * *

**Whee ness. Please update I'd love to hear what you thought:)**

**I tried to add some humour but I don't know if I failed or not**

* * *


	4. Guess Who's Lying

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I WISH I DID.**

**Hello readers. Lol. Thank you all for the reviews and the alerts!! I'm glad that you liked it! This is still a pretty long chapter I don't know if it's long as the last one but shrugs. **

**Chris and the charmed ones are back with Bianca. Tee hee. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Holy… what the heck was that, lady?" Paige asked the moment they touched ground outside the manor.

"What did that little son of a bit---" Piper began but Phoebe cut her off.

"I-it wasn't him..." She let Paige help her up. Her entire body was trembling. Tears silently flowing down her cheeks, "well, it was him… but he wasn't _trying_ to hurt me. Actually he was trying to spare me… the moment called out to him before we touched the ground he sent me an empathetic message. He wanted me at least to leave so I didn't have to feel whatever he was feeling. He was feeling indescribable pain… and he cared about me…" she started crying harder here, "I was reading off of Chris' emotions then. Piper, remember when your heart was breaking in Vahalla?" The oldest nodded solemnly, not relishing this particular trip down memory lane.

"Whatever Chris was feeling was… at least a thousand times worse… no offense or anything. And I only felt it for a few seconds… from what it seemed he'd been feeling that for… days."

The other two charmed sisters remembered those agonizing moments when their sister convulsed in agonizing pain. Her expression twisted and contorted as she screamed louder than they imagined was possible.

"Are you suggesting that Bianca is lying?" Piper asked gently, holding only sympathy for her sister, still not trusting the authenticity of Chris' "pain". If it was that bad, why wasn't he having the fit that Phoebe had had?

"Well, one of them has gotta be." Paige figured.

"I saw we do a truth spell on Bianca." The oldest Charmed one announced already heading up the sidewalk.

"Alright" Paige agreed dragging her older sister in Piper's determined wake, seeing as Phoebe's legs were still shaking. It was evident in the empath's eyes who she supported but did not resist her sister's guidance.

----------

The Charmed sisters had orbed in. They had looked murderous clutching their spell paper and vanquishing potions. What had he done this time? Not that it mattered whether it was Wyatt, Bianca, the Charmed ones, Leo, or… himself who did it, he was dead in any scenario.

Death would be a blessing. His own family wanted him dead. Albeit they didn't know they were his family but still… he had warned Phoebe, didn't that count for anything? It wasn't really that hard, all he knew was that he didn't want even the source to feel this way.

"You look absolutely pitiful, you know that?" A voice laughed.

Chris didn't even have to open his eyes to know who it was.

------------

"Where do you think she is?" Piper said absent mindedly flipping through the Book of Shadows. They had walked into the manner to find that Bianca was no longer there.

"Bingo" Phoebe's voice rang triumphantly through the attic. Her smile instantly vanished. Her happy tone became anxious.

"She's.With.Chris."

Latching onto Paige's arm she said flatly.

"Orb" This is the scene that greeted them…

-------

"Why (cough) are you (cough) here?" Chris choked out not using the energy to look up.

Awww… Chrissy, aren't you glad to see me?" She mocked bending down so their faces were nearly touching and he had to look at her.

"Haven't you already done enough. Haven't you already had you revenge? Huh Bi?"

"Don't call me that!" Her voice turned icy cold. She reached out and… Pow. She smacked him across the face. The slight exhale of breath was the only indication that he had felt it.

From their hiding place behind the bushes and trees, the Charmed ones could see everything that happened and hear every word as they watched the scene with morbid fascination unable to move.

"Actually, I can't have my revenge completely until you're lying 6 feet under sealed away in a coffin." She pulled out an athame, "Too bad nobody would come to the funeral."

The sisters flinched as one when she laughed maliciously at their ex-whitelighter's foreign expression of hurt.

The next moment 3 things happened right after the other. Bianca threw the athame aiming at Chris' heart. Paige threw the vanquishing potion originally meant for Chris at Bianca. Chris telekinetically directed the potion away from Bianca and into the athame knocking them several feet away causing an explosion mid-air which destroyed the weapon.

He winced at the use of the energy that he didn't have to use.

"That's a surprise Chris, I thought you'd want out by now." She said.

"Sorry, reflex ya know… I didn't… want the… last… thing I saw to be… you… bursting into… flames." The onlookers noticed every word took great amounts of concentration.

"I'm… sure they're out… of potions… try again…" _So he knew they were there the whole time??!!? _How did he know? How could he stop the potion so quickly?!?! The Charmed trio were extremely confused and amazed at the same time.

Meanwhile another athame appeared in Bianca's right hand. But she hesitated.

"Why are you so accepting for _me_ to kill you?"

"Because… whether it's you, Wyatt or the Charmed ones who does it," The sisters flinched, "I'm dead anyway." Chris recited his previous thoughts.

"Besides I don't want to live in a world where you don't love me." He added thoughtfully the raw emotion in his calm, level voice was not gone unnoticed. Bianca's eyes flashed again with the same unrecognizable emotion.

"Because I will always love you more than life itself. They always said unrequited love hurts the most." His town had not changed besides sounding merely tired.

For the briefest moment confusion flashed across Bianca's pretty face. Then it was gone, but Chris had caught it.

"S-stop lying Christopher. I hate lying." Chris muttered something about her experience in that area which she graciously ignored, "So I'm gonna just leave you hear to think about it."

"Gee thanks"

She looked back once and then shimmered out.

As soon as she was gone Chris closed his eyes and breathed out in exhaustion, slumping further over, eyes closed. It had just been too much, as the gracious darkness overcame him. He'd gotten through to her, just a little.

The charmed one's broke into a run towards their (Ex?) Whitelighter.

"Guess who was lying" Paige remarked dryly orbing out with a surprisingly light Chris.


	5. Life's Not Fair

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Back for another chapter! Sorry no Bianca in this chappie. There is Wyatt... sortaish. **

**I'm sorry if there's massive mistakes I didn't go back and read it really. I wanted to get it out quickly. **

**C.O.**

* * *

"Chris, Yo hoo, Chris! Chris Perry!!" Phoebe tried over and over again.

"Phoebe, I hate to break it to you but that boy is STILL out _cold, _no amount of… 'yo hoo'ing you do will wake him up" Paige said sensitively.

After witnessing Chris and Bianca's less than ideal… reunion… the charmed ones had orbed back to the manor with their beaten and bruised (ex?) whitelighter.

"Poor kid" Phoebe muttered looking at his blood stained clothes. As soon as he had lost consciousness his glamour fell off.

At first it had been extremely shocking. They all knew Chris had a hiding-injuries-thing but they had no idea it had been this bad.

He was absolutely covered in bruises from the only skin that was showing, meaning his face and hands. His clothes were ripped and covered in blood. They were even burned in some places.

Not only that but he was horribly thin and light… and he looked so young.

"How's he doing" Piper asked. Still slightly grumpy after being wrong about Chris but able to suck up her pride to help him.

"Well… hee's been unconscious for 3 days and any time we try to touch him this weird blue sheildy thing comes up around him." Phoebe explained..

"I guess we were all wrong, that kid has powers after all." Paige said.

"That kid can hear you, and would like to thank you for the vote of confidence." A shaky voice said. 6 eyes turned in the direction of the noise. He had his glamour back on already and was steadily sitting up. Pain evident in his gorgeous green eyes although his other features did not show this.

"Chris!" They all shouted at the same time.

"Whoa! That was pretty good, you guys should work on that." He joked but the happiness never reached his eyes.

"Dear God, you look horrible." Paige informed him, "You should have seen yourself."

"Oh, gee thanks, I'll take your word for it." He replied.

Phoebe remained silent during this whole exhange. He had been feeling so bad just days ago then had been gone to the world for 3 straight days and now he just sat up and started cracking jokes… how? Why? People, no matter how strong they were did not get over that kind of pain in 3 days. It took years. Lifetimes even.

Truth be told, Chris was far from okay. His soul was still torn and his heart was still be trayed. It hurt like hell but he was more able to ignore most of it now that he'd had some time to regain a fraction of his strength.

He had tucked the excruciating pain in his subconscious between the walls of his outward defenses and his glamour façade. Doing this was the only way he could pretend nothing was wrong, but seeing as he never felt anything like this before, it took every beit of concentration and acting skill he had to appear casual. When, well, _if_, he returned to the future alive, and if Wyatt hadn't killed pretty much every movie producing company out there then he totally should be winning some major awards.

"Okay future boy, now that you've decided to grace us with your presence, you've got some talking to do." Piper said bluntly.

"What she means is that we care and want to help you." Phoebe interrupted shocked at her sister's insensitivity.

Chris gave them a slight smile. Extremely half-hearted.

"I'm sincerely sorry for inconveniencing you," wait… did he just _apologize…_ "And I really do appreciate you going through all this trouble… but I still have a mission to accomplish and you have… uh… lives you want to get back to and all, so I guess I should just make myself scarce." The young witchlighter said not pausing as they flinched when he mentioned their "lives". He said it in a careless, cheerful tone but in a way blank of emotion somehow. Then he made the mistake of stand up (or at least trying to).

Suddenly he doubled over in pain, the sudden exertion of energy poked a whole in the barrier keeping the pain out of his conscious mind.

He fell back onto the cough breathing heavily in huge, shaky, noisy breaths trying desperately to repair the wall.

Phoebe was down too, the exact picture of what Chris was feeling. Just like before she was thrashing about on the floor, knocking things over and screaming an unearthly scream. Tears pouring out of her tightly closed eyes.

Chris then began to orb out as he realized what happened. This of course used more energy and weakened his barriers more. He exhaled sharply as Piper grabbed at his obr grails to stop him. He coughed, blood spilling from his lips.

Phoebe screamed louder and louder. Paige moved to orb her out of the room.

\\\\\\

"What?!" Wyatt said pacing across the floor vigourously. Why wasn't Chris HERE yet. Bianca was supposed to stab him with the poisoned knife that would take his powers away and bring him back to the future.

Wyatt quickly checked his seeing (scrying?) pool and watched as it replayed the events that happened 20 years in the past. Enraged he punched the water. And being the effective and problem solving solution that it was, the water splashed over the edges of the pool onto the floor… how helpful.

"I'll just have to go back there myself." He concluded gravely. Guess Bianca wasn't as competent as he thought. But she was Chris' ex-fiancé, and pretty good in bed. But as usual the only fully competent person Wyatt knew (other than himself of course) was Chris, and since Chris was currently messing up the past… It looked like Wyatt would have to do this himself.

\\\\\\

Chris' body was not so nice to him this time around. He did not black out much to his dismay.

He didn't know how he recovered really… probably the major adrenaline rush.

"You Okay?" Piper asked after his breathing had lowed. It had taken countless minutes. Agonizing minutes.

"I'll… live" He managed.

"You should stay Chris," Paige said returning with Phoebe.

"Yeah, maybe tell us what happened." Piper said.

"It _was_ Bianca" Phoebe said slowly. She looked pale and wary. Her words were chosen with care.

"How do you know?" Chris asked dreading the answer.

"When I tapped into your emotions," She sent him and apologetic glance, "I got a premonition of what happened after we uhh… kicked you out."

"Oh" Chris said hesitantly, obviously unhappy about this latest development, "the beginning?" He blushed when she nodded. They had been making out there. Heh.

"You loved her so much… It all makes this so much worse." Phoebe whispered barely loud enough for Chris to hear. But he did.

"Yeah, well, I'm alright" He said equally softly, even though he wasn't.

They had hurt him _so_ much by kicking him out. During the premonition she _felt_ a _fraction_ of his pain and it was so deep, so much of it.

"Okay people, what?" Piper said looking between her sister and the witchlighter.

"She tore his soul" Phoebe blurted before she could stop herself, "oops"

"Thanks Phoebe" Chris said flatly.

"Is that true?" Paige asked in awe, having read about the soul and consequences for harming it in various textbooks in magic school.

"Uhhh…. It's not a big deal" He said looking down.

"Not a big deal?!!? Chris that is _horrible_… it's an _unspeakable_ crime." Piper said, remembering Leo mention it somewhere down the road.

"I'll get through it… it should heal within the next 3 or 4 weeks"

"The pain has been known to drive most victims insane, or kill them. Less than 1 percent survive." Paige said worriedly.

"Oh… I'm used to it." By their horrified expressions he knew this was no the right thing to say,

"uhh… just kidding?"

"She's done this before?"

"No… In my world… you live with constant pain or you die… it's really quite simple." They just looked at him. He winced slightly.

"Can't you say a spell to ease the pain?" Piper suggested.

"That's personal gain…" He was thinking about personal gain… right _now?!_

"besides, it wouldn't work anyway."

"Why not?"

Chris sighed, "have you ever heard the saying 'time heals all wounds?; It was invented by a witch who recovered after having her enemy tear her soul. The pain was unbearable but she never gave up. After a while the wound healed. She had tried everything before to stop some of the pain but nothing had worked. Since souls are the most pure and common thing. They are not good or evil, they are who a person, demon, fairy or other magical creature is. They are not wrong and they are not right. So therefore any other type of 'wound' you could get would be connected and insignificant compared to it. Since it is so pure and impartial, good, evil, and magic cannot touch it. It must heal the natural way. So therefore, time heals all wounds. Aforesaid witch went around saying that afterward to victims she met, I guess it just caught on."

"Wow you sure know a lot about that… It was a rather good story by the way." Paige commented trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, in the future, I tell it to people going through it. There's been an increase in the last six of my years. Most of them… die… but some of them find it comforting. Some of them are just kids, 15, 20 years old. And all they wanted to do is help out."

"Uhh… Chris how old are _you_?" Phoebe called him on that one…

"Huh… oh, 20… _almost, _in about 8 months… oh wait, heh." He realized his mistake. While Chris chuckled forcibly at himself the Charmed sisters realized 2 things.

1)Just how much pain Chris was really in. If he had been "alright" he never would have answered so truthfully and easily.

2)He was 19!!!!! A TEENAGER! He was just a baby, he shouldn't have to go through this, he shouldn't be talking about people his age like he was 20 years older than them.

"That's not fair" Paige voiced aloud.

"Huh?" Chris asked.

"It's going to get a lot worse… Aunt Paige" A dark hollow, deep voice sounded from the staircase behind them.

* * *

**Please review and tell me how you liked... or didn't like it. Heh.**


	6. Visiting

**Gahh, this is quite long by my standards. I DON'T OWN CHARMED. do I have to do that every chapter. Lol. OVER 2000 WORDS! Oh yeah!**

**btw. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts!!! You guys are my motivation. I'm so happy! I can't believe I got all these reviews:) **

**Co.lors.Ov.er.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6- VISITING**

"That's not fair" Paige voiced aloud.

"Huh?" Chris asked.

"It's going to get a lot worse… Aunt Paige" A dark hollow, deep voice sounded from the staircase behind them.

There was a girl standing at the bottom of the steps. (**A/N:betcha weren't expecting that) **She had dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, they had a sense of worry in them… and she looked so much like…

"Prue!" Three voices shouted at once. 1 being Piper's 1 being Phoebe's and the last being Chris'. Chris didn't even bother to disguise her identity as she had already yelled "Aunt Paige". He was so relieved. Yet shocked. The way she had spoken sounded so cold and hollow, so much like Wyatt.

Confusion flashed across the original two charmed ones' faces as they looked at their whitelighter who managed a pained half shrug.

"what are you doing here?" Chris asked confused.

"You're…" The word 'dead' died in his throat, he couldn't give too much info away, "…supposed too be in the future." He finished weakly, the words sounded brittle even as he spoken them.

"Chris," She ran forward and hugged him excitedly as if afraid to let go. The grimness her voice had held had disappeared.

"Dear God woman, that hurts… a lot" He coughed.

"You scared me! I thought you were Wyatt!! Your voice sounded so much like his..." Chris said once she had let go of him.

"Yeah sorry about that... I just get so grim and solemn because I hate watching you go through this." She said sincerely.

"Oh..." Chris didn't know whether to be embarressed or flattered.

----------

This girl was not their Prue, she looked shockingly similar but there was something different.

She had called Paige, "Aunt Paige" Either Phoebe or Piper was going to have a daughter! A daughter that knew Chris…

"I don't have much time" She began

"Prue, I' so sorry." Chris Whispered, it was the first time he'd seen any of his family in a long time… he'd been to afraid to summon them, "I should have… I couldn't… it's my fault you're… I'm sorry."

Prue looked slightly shocked but not completely.

"Chris, it _wasn't_ your fault! Please understand that! How could you even think that Chris!?!?"

"Prue, I know it's my fault, please forgive me."

"Chris. There. Is. _Nothing_. To. Forgive" She said each of these words firmly as if to drill it into his head.

"But you are.."

"Yes, I am dead" She whispered. All three charmed ones gasped. Those 2 obviously thought they couldn't hear their hushed conversation, but they were both tired and therefore spoke louder than they meant to.

"She dies?" Phoebe's eyes welled up in tears.

Prue and Chris were both lost in the memories. They thought back to the night Prue had died.

_"Now Watch Christopher as I kill them… All" Wyatt said angrily glaring down at his little brother who sat drained against the wall. His back was slightly hunched over, his eyes glazed over emotionless, only the slightest bit of fear showed through. A magical force was holding him in place, he could not run away, he could not look away, he could not help them. _

_I wouldn't have to do this Chris, if only you'd behave. We could rule as the most powerful _brothers_ the world would ever know… But you have to cling so foolishly to that whole, wrong and right thing. So now your family must suffer." His cold indifferent words bounced off of the hard cell walls, yet lingering in the ears of every Halliwell still alive. _

_"They're your family too" Chris whispered afraid that his voice would betray his feelings. This of course sent the blond into a fit of malicious laughter. _

_"That is where you are wrong brother. You are my only family." Those words mocked Chris. How could he have the nerve to say that? _

_"I.Am.Not.Family.To.Someone.Who.Doesn't.Know.The.Meaning.Of.The.Word." Chris said furious. _

_"We'll see" Wyatt said the laughter had ceased but was still echoing. He turned his back to Chris and walked up to a quivering girl. Her short brown hair was slick with a sickening mixture of grease, blood and dirt, the wetness of her still flowing tears clearing trails in the dirt that had been caked on her face for days. Grasping her arm tightly Wyatt raised a fireball to her face. _

_"NOT Pollie!" Phoebe screamed. _

_"You want to go first Auntie? Or do you want to hear your children's screams knowing you can do nothing about it? I'll let you choose, being the merciful nephew that I am." Wyatt said enjoying himself. _

_"Go to HELL" She screamed spitting at his feet as he was too far away to actually reach his face. _

_"Been there" He said, whirling around and hitting her in the chest. She was dead the moment it made impact. Prue and Pollie screamed as the saw their mother get hit. Paige and her twins' expressions of horror mirrored theirs. _

_"So… Who's next?" They had all died that day. All except Chris who had been forced to watch their demise. He'd killed Prue last. _

Chris had been sixteen then and still felt the guilt. He still remembered everything about that day. He could hear their pleads and their screams he could still taste the sickening taste of his tears mixing with the dirt, sweat and blood as they fell from his dulled green eyes into his mouth and Wyatt's maniac laughter as they did so.

"None of us blame you" Prue said gently.

"Well, you should." Chris said trying to force the memory from his mind.

"If anything… we're sorry we left you behind." Prue's eyes glittered with tears that spilled down her cheeks.

Oh, how Chris wanted to believe her.

"He still wants you Chris, that's why I was allowed to come back." She paused, "He's very near"

"I know, I can feel it."

"He won't kill you." She stated dryly.

"Prue, why are you really here. You knew I knew Wyatt is coming."

Her eyes welled up with tears.

"We saw you losing faith in the light and yourself. You just can't give up. I was sent back to ask you to complete your mission. You're so much stronger than him because we know you won't give into the darkness."

They had that much faith in him? Guiltily Chris thought back, after Bianca left and he was just laying there. He had wondered if Wyatt's way was easier. Wyatt never seemed to feel pain. Yet Wyatt's way was not how he wanted to live. Chris knew that.

"I'm sorry" He muttered, "I will complete it… no matter what"

"Thank you Chris, we all just care about you so much." She smiled.

A sudden feeling of warmth that he hadn't felt for 6 long years flooded his body and mind. For a moment the pain Bianca had inflicted seemed… dulled. It felt so good. He felt elated and he felt love. It was as if those were the magic words he'd been searching for an unable to find. A light of happiness flashed behind his green eyes as he came to a sudden realization.

"So.. .they really don't b-blame me?"

"Of course not!" Prue smiled "We all love you Chris and you're never alone. As cliché'd as it sounds we really are always watching you… except not in a stalker-ish way."

The charmed ones had long since stepped outside the room to give them some privacy… while they spied on them.

"What are talking about?" Paige asked. They could hear the words being spoken but couldn't understand what they meant.

"Well, something happened in the past, probably what killed Prue… and what sounds like some other people they were close to. Chris blames himself for it, but she is trying to convince him otherwise." Phoebe said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Wow… you ARE good."

"They don't Ask Phoebe for nothing. Ha, get it?"

Chris could not remember EVER feeling this good. He was _loved_ and not _alone._ He could stop feeling so guilty. He was not alone.

"I love you Prue" He said the two of them embracing.

"I love you too Chrissy." She said smiling as he winced at the nickname.

"Oh darn, they're calling me back." She glared upward at the tinkling sound. Chris nodded, it was inevitable.

Another tinkling noise sounded, "Geez, they're laughing at me… and you! They didn't think it would be that easy to get through your stubborn brain."

"Gee thanks"

"I gotta go. Later Chris… but not too soon 'kay?" She smiled

"Oh, your mother, wants you to know she's so proud of you."

Chris could have cried with happiness just then. He felt as if his whole family was backing up. He felt so much stronger than he had before.

"well… what was that about?"

Oops, he had forgotten they were there.

"Umm… future consequences?"

They all noticed how much happier Chris seemed. But Phoebe's mind was thinking one thing.

"she's my daughter." His blank expression was all the answer she needed.

"She's dead." Phoebe stated. Chris grimaced, so they had heard?

"Yeah she's dead. I'm sorry."

Phoebe paled, her normally sparkling eyes welled up with tears again.

"But that's why I came back, so Prue and so many others didn't have to die." This made Phoebe look worse. Okay, maybe he wasn't _the best_ at pep talks.

"Well what did she say?" Paige asked casually trying tos top some of the awkwardness.

"Oh, Wyatt's coming" He said blankly.

"…that is where you'd be wrong Christopher, Wyatt is already here." A deep thundering voice boomed. It made Prue's 'hollow, deep voice' sound like a kitten purring.

**To Be Continued!!!**

* * *

- 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Haha, just kidding. Just kidding. That would have been horribly mean of me after I just did that cliffie of the last chapter. Carry on. :)**

**------------**

A tall muscular man shimmered in. He had long shoulder length blond curls, a smirk twisted on his lips and a malicious look tainting the blueness of his eyes.

"Who are you?" Piper yelled. Yes, she had heard him announce himself but she didn't want to believe that this man with the sadistic smile was really her precious baby boy.

"Dear mother, Chris should have told you by now, I'm Wyatt." He laughed a cold mirthless laugh that seemed to take the temperature down a notch.

"Someone knows how to make an entrance" Chris muttered.

"What was that Chrissy?"

"Oh nothing, _Lord_ Wyatt."

The two glared at each other as if they had done this many times before.

"Bianca hasn't done the job sufficiently enough—"

"I'd hate to see your idea of an over achievement—"

"So I came back to do it myself—"

"What, don't have anyone else hiding in your bed to send back to do your dirty work?"

Wyatt smirked. His brother was standing awkwardly against the couch watching his every move but looking casual about it. His tongue was just as quick as he remembered it.

"I could do it the easy way Chris" He formed an energy ball and in one quick motion threw it at the wall beside Piper's head. Before it made contact a bright blue shield flew up around her. It was the color of orbs. It had been the same thing that kept Phoebe and Paige away from Chris while he had lain unconscious. Why did Wyatt just say and do that? Phoebe wondered.

"You would dare challenge me?" Wyatt growled spinning around to face his brother.

"I would but you never shut up to give me the time to."

"Those are big words for someone who needs a couch to stand up." Wyatt hissed.

"Those are big words for someone who needs to send an assassin back for him to make me like this before they come back themselves." The tension was so thick it seemed to choke the room's occupants.

A swirling noise was heard that directed the attention of the two men after they had stood there glaring at each other for several moments. A portal seemed to have formed itself against the wall. To everyone's surprise Wyatt didn't seem to know who would be stepping out of the portal.

Chris groaned internally. He didn't know how many more visitors from the future he could handle in one day.

* * *

**Gahhhhh. Sorry for the repeating types of Cliffies. The next chapter will definately end differently I promise!**

**I know in the description I said that it was "NOT OC" Which is still true. Prue is an OC of mine I suppose. But She only appeared in this one chapter and it was just to help Chris regain some confidence and show you some of his angsty past. Lol. **

**By "NOT OC" I meant that the visitor from the _main_ visitor from the future will not be OC.**

**Anyways give me a review and tell me what you think:)**


	7. How Could You?

**Wowwie Sorry guys for such a long wait! I had no idea this story would get so many reviews! I'm so happy!! Heheheeh. Anyways here's the next chapter. It will be kind of confusing at first, I know, but you'll get umm... answers the next chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7- How could you?**

"Is there going to be anyone else who feels the urge to come through that freaking portal?" Chris groaned. Saying the useless comment not only to secure his façade but to keep his mind off of who could be coming back in time.

"I could arrange that" Wyatt smirked.

"I'd rather you not," The younger boy replied dryly. It was an automatic reflex; whatever anyone said to him he could think of something to counter it, without missing a beat. He didn't even think about it as the words rolled off his tongue anymore. In many battles he could infuriate his opponent with words while thinking about the strategy and map out the possible scenarios in his head. This situation was no different, as he spoke he didn't think, he only had eyes for the portal, just like everyone else in the room… surprisingly, Wyatt included.

"What do you think we should do?" Phoebe asked uncertainly.

"Waiting for the portal to close might be a good place to start." It just came out. He barely realized it.

Slowly the silhouette of a person began to form. An opaque black shape against the translucent, bright blue swirls… realization hit both Chris and Wyatt at the same time. Chris cursed under his breath. Wyatt smirked at his brother's obvious distress.

"I was right! Excuse me while I go dig my own grave." Wyatt's smirk grew into a not-so-pleasant-looking-smile. Despite Chris' betrayal, Wyatt had always found his sarcastic comments in the face of danger amusing.

Then just as expected Piper gasp as the visitor's identity became clear.

"Leo!!" She shouted, not thinking.

"Piper I'm very busy, what--- what are_ you _doing here?" As soon as she had shouted his name a mass of blue orbs appeared revealing the corporeal form of the present day Leo who just spotted Chris.

"Hi to you too"

"Who is… What are you… holy…" Leo trampled on until he followed everyone's eyes to where his counterpart from the future was standing. The words died in his throat.

The Leo of the future stepped forward his eyes locked onto his two sons at the same time, his eyes were unreadable but they held a cold piercing expression that was foreign to the present Leo. His clothes were dark composed of navy blues and dark grays. They were slightly torn in places and a thin coating of dust decorated them but besides that he looked relatively unscathed.

"You…" He glared menacingly at Chris who was leaning against the couch next to Wyatt. "YOU SON OF A B!TCH" The older man roared, his voice filling the room and the eardrums of all the occupants. No one dared to move except for the future Leo. With inhuman speed the elder raised his arms and unleashed his err, elder lightening… Instinctively Chris threw up his shield, still too wiped out and in too much pain to make it work effectively the majority of the energy passed threw it's light blew walls and hit him in the chest. His body flew against the wall with a sickening thud. Unable to support his own scarce bit of weight he sunk to the floor.

_'Does he not see the irony in calling me that?' _Inwardly he winced though. No matter what time, Leo's harsh words still hurt as much as they ever did. Why they did he'd never know.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!!?" He took menacing steps closer to the crumpled form on the ground. By then the Charmed Ones' senses were beginning to kick in again. Phoebe and Paige rushed forward to hold him back. Surprisingly it didn't take much to restrain him. He just suddenly loosened up. His body becoming loose… however his words did not. "YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! YOU SHOULD HAVE _DIED _INSTEAD OF THEM!! HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE AND BREATHE THE AIR THEY COULD HAVE BEEN BREATHING!!!!! YOU ARE THE **REASON** THEY ARE DEAD!"

Bam, the words slammed into Chris with the force a penny falling off of a sky scrapper would have. Small, but gathered momentum until it was lethal. He looked up at the man who was called his father. How could he not know that he was sorry every moment of his life that he was alive instead of them? How could he _not know_ that the guilt he felt still clawed it's way around his heart, threatening to carve it out for good… How could Leo not know that he already knew everything he had just said was true? How could he?

… How** could** he know that the only reason he had not given up a long time ago was a promise that he selfishly regretted?

_"**PLEASE** Wyatt! Don't kill her! Don't kill _Prue_!" Chris begged his body shaking with silent sobs. The hot tears rolling down his cheek contrasted with the coldness that he felt to the point where it hurt. _

_"Too late" Wyatt stuck the knife into their cousin's stomach, her eyes closing, her mouth making horrific gagging noises. _

_"Chris!" She shouted with a last ditch effort, "DON'T GIVE UP! Promise me! DON'T GIVE UP. Keep living Chris! Live for all of us!" She sent him a last fleeting glance, desperation etched along with pain in every feature. _

_"PROMISE ME Chris!!!" She screamed, drawing on every last reserve of strength she had. "Please!" _

_"… I promise" He whispered through his tears. He was going to make sure that Prue got her last wish. He couldn't save her… but he could do what she wanted no matter what. He would not let her down. _

_The look of relief that crossed her face was the same that she had as she gave her last breath away. She smiled… she actually smiled sitting there as Wyatt pulled the knife out. She smiled at Chris… she mouthed the words. _

_"Thank you" _

No… he didn't regret it. It was the last thing Prue had wanted… but pain always had a funny way of making you want to rethink your actions.

He gazed up at the man who was sitting on the floor. He seemed so broken. Tears were running down his prematurely lined face. He had stopped fighting for the moment it seemed. Everytime he saw Leo, Chris never knew what to expect. Growing up Leo was never there. He was always 'up there'. The few times he came down were for times like Wyatt's birthday, or Piper's, sometimes even some of the little cousins'. The only birthday Leo had ever been with Chris was the one they had decided to cancel. To Leo, everything else in the world had been more important than Chris… but there was a time after Wyatt turned and Leo finally had gotten it through his thick skull that Wyatt was indeed evil and not his precious ray of sunshine anymore that he had actually acknowledged Chris as more than just the bane of his existence…

_"If thousands of lives weren't depending on this potion to be made I would never be here. But since you and your stupid elder friends had an idea that was even more idiotic and flawed than usual that it became accepted-- to hoard away the reservoir that contained the essence of Lumiora—I'm here to collect some of it… any way I have to." Chris stood there looking calm and collected two feet away from half of the reason he was alive. He added the last bit on to let the other man know that just because he was his "father" he was not leaving force out of the running. _

_The other man looked tired and slightly hurt by his son's cold words. _

_"Chris…" _

_"Either hand it over or call someone else, I could care less… just so you know, every second you stand here like an idiot another ten innocents die." His voice was cold and impassive. It was not accusing… yet the words somehow were. _

_"It's not my fault" Leo felt the need to say. _

_"It will be if you don't hurry your ass up." Chris shot back. _

_"Is this Wyatt's doing?" He just had to know. _

_"It is… it's the truth whether you believe it or not—don't bother to tell me I'm wrong when it's you who hasn't looked down once in the last 4 years." Chris said coldly. _

_"I wasn't… I have…" They were lies. When did I become a liar? He thought. _

_"I'm sorry… Chris" _

_The boy's façade faltered slightly. What? Who was this person? Why wasn't he yelling 'you're a mistake you stupid waste of space?' or something else like that. Whenever he had brought up Wyatt's not so pure activities before Leo had gone ballistic, in denial and angry. He had _never_ apologized. _

_"Leo? I need that ingredient." He said, trying to ignore what the man had just said. They both knew the words had been heard. _

_"For everything Chris." He held out his hand which seemed to draw upon blue orbs that swirled around in his palm before depositing a corked glass bottle. Inside was a sloshing liquid that seemed to be moving even though the moment was standing still. It was completely transparent, yet there seemed to be a tiny golden glow that radiated from the core of the bottle. It was a beautiful sight to behold… yet neither of the two people there were looking at it. _

_"Yeah, me too Leo, me too." He muttered just loud enough for the elder to catch it. He grabbed the neck of the bottle and orbed out… _

_The next time he saw Leo he was in Wyatt's dungeons. Chris never found out what he was doing there. The only thing he had received from him was a look of pure hate. _

"SON OF A B!TCH" Leo was back at it, it seemed. This sudden roaring caught his attention. Was he mad at him again?

Out of the corner of his eye Chris saw a flash of light come out of nowhere. The source of it was Leo. Chris moved out of the way on instinct… it was then that he realized that the lightening was never intended for him… it was aimed at Wyatt…

BAM, caught off guard the energy slammed into the blond's torso sending him flying back next to Chris. The brown haired boy didn't see his brother hit the wall but felt the impact.

Leo had hit Wyatt? Why? Wasn't he mad at Chris?

"… Chris…" Leo moaned tears still pouring out of his eyes. The fury anger and hatred that had first shone in his eyes was no longer there. He seemed confused, disoriented and most of all sad.

"How could you Chris? How could you let him do that to me?" The words hit him like an iron brick.

* * *

**The flash backs were supposed to be emotionalish but I suck at writing real tear jerkers so it's not awesome. Heh.**

**Please Review!! **


	8. Collecting Chain

**I DONT OWN CHARMED**

**

* * *

**

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Sigh, there are MANY MANY things I must APOLOGIZE for!!! I am really sorry I haven't updated in ages. Really REALLY REALLY sorry!!! I tried to make this kinda longish but I don't know if it worked or not.

And I'm sorry that this chapter is really really bad. I was feeling really bad when I wrote it and was very incapable of thinking so there is much lack of description and unique ness. Really sorry!!!!

Sorry Sorry SORRRYY!!!!

Okay done... enjoy I guess.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8**

Chris blinked, what?

_"How could you Chris? How could you let him do that to me?" _His father's sad, disappointed, _broken_, words echoed within his mind as he stared into the eyes of the speaker. They were clouded with a miserable expression.

"What do you mean Leo?" He asked softly, glancing at Wyatt who was standing up angrily looking murderous. Paige quickly flicked a dozen of their most powerful crystals in his direction, forming a circle at his feet. The blond scowled but did not look particularly worried, if anything he looked amused.

"Chris!! Please, don't call me that" The older man seemed desperate as he begged his son.

"What 'Leo'? Isn't that your name?" Paige asked confused.

" I can't tell what's happening anymore. It's becoming harder for me to distinguish reality from fantasy, from the present and the past, that's why I attacked you earlier." He choked out, each word taking effort. It was almost unbearable if you were one of the many who knew how strong and invincible Leo had always seemed. Piper, who was holding the broken man had tears tracing crystalline tracks down her face. Present Leo, who hadn't said anything this whole time, looked pale and scared.

"What did he do to you?" Chris asked, careful to not use the elder's name or the word 'dad'.

"He showed me that day, over and over again. I don't know what happened how long I'd been under, but it was…" The elder's voice broke a sob wracking his body.

"I know" Chris said as if that would be comfort.

"I used to think it was… your fault but… Wyatt, he really did… didn't he?" His sentences were broken and stung haphazardly together.

"The memory stopped playing after Wyatt left to come back to get you. I was angry and confused, I was so angry at Wyatt, I wanted something, I just knew I had to follow him… and then I saw you and I could… I c-couldn't tell who I hated, was it you or Wyatt?" A huge fit of coughs decided to plague Leo at that moment; he appeared to be having a seizure.

"I'm dying, the only reason I stayed alive is because Wyatt drugged me, I'm going to die and soon. I just wanted to say that (cough cough cough hack cough) that I'm sorry and I am really proud of you."

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing, Leo, proud of _him_. Unable to stop himself Chris slowly walked over to the man that for the majority of his life he had hated and kneeled by his side.

"I… I love you Chris" The young witchlighter could _feel_ the tears hiding behind his eyes, but he hadn't been able to cry in a long, long time.

He leaned forward knowing this was pretty much the end for his father, he could feel the older man's life force literally slipping away. It was minutes. His mouth near his ear he whispered so only Leo could hear him,

"I have always loved you… _dad_"

And it was the truth.

Something grasped his hands in a weak but firm hold. He looked down to see Leo clutching his hands. A glow began to form around them it slowly expanded, filling the entire room until it blinded the occupants.

Chris couldn't see anything but the lined face of his father. He felt the hands moving away from his, slipping away, he knew that he couldn't stop them, nor did he want to. It wouldn't be right…

Slowly the figure faded away leaving nothing but the boy clutching the air.

_"We all love you, Chris"_

A voice sounded in his mind, it sounded just like his mother's voice. Her beautiful angelic voice that he'd been starved for years for, he missed it. He needed it. He wanted to be his father who he was sure was listening to it right this moment.

As the light subsided Chris felt a new found strength. The pain from Bianca's wounds still was as strong as ever, but he didn't feel heavy or dizzy anymore. He could see straight… and he could… heal? He didn't know how he knew he could, he just did… smiling internally, realizing how odd it would look if he was suddenly over come by a wave of idiot grinning after the death of Leo, Chris muttered, "Thanks dad".

He could have sworn he heard "you're welcome" back.

---------

The others were standing up now and rubbing the disorientation from their eyes. They all looked at him slightly shocked.

"I-I know you in the f-fu-future?" Leo asked, his voice was shaking; although to be fair Chris couldn't blame him after just seeing that his son would torture him into insanity and witnessing his own death… in fact he seemed to be handling it quite well compared to how most people would take it. He was probably thinking something stupid and hopelessly optimistic like "we can always change the future with the right decisions"

"No- apparently you _love_ him." Paige stated dryly with more than a small hint of disbelief.

"Chris, what did he mea—" Phoebe started but was cut off by 3 loud, crisp, mockingly slow claps. Attention directed in the back of the room, Wyatt smirked at them and flicked his wrists upward slightly, the crystals flew in their direction narrowly missing each person as they smashed into the wall behind.

"As amusing as this little realization party of yours is, I came back here for a reason and frankly this is wasting my time."

"Wyatt, we're your fam—" Piper pleaded, always holding the firm belief that her son would never think to hurt his own _family._

"My What? Family? Ha that's funny." He looked thoughtful for a second, considering something, "On second thought… it's not." Chris' eyes widened as he realized what Wyatt was about to do. With inhuman speed especially for someone in so much pain, he flung himself in front of the huddled group of adults just as a rather large, albeit low voltage, energy ball left Wyatt's hand. Almost naturally the brunette witch-lighter held his hands out at chest level just before the energy ball made contact. The ball seemed to melt into his hands and chest… his posture seemed to straighten as if he was more capable of holding himself up but he exhaled in pain.

"What was—" Paige questioned softly.

"Aw, Chris! I was just gonna knock them around a bit, you know I wouldn't kill them…" Wyatt's dark blue eyes drifted from his baby brother's face to Piper's abdomen and back, "at least not yet."

Chris only glared back.

The older of the two sighed in mock dejection and flicked his wrists in a similar manner to before. The Charmed ones and Leo flew backward and slammed against the wall while Chris only lost his balance momentarily and had to step back.

The sisters and their ex-whitelighter were very, very confused by now. Who wouldn't be? Chris had obviously been hiding a whole lot more stuff than he let on. First his connection to one of their daughters, then future Leo and his proclamation of love and now Wyatt who seemed to respect Chris and was important enough to him to come all the way back from the future for him. Why was Chris so powerful? How could he withstand the pain of his soul and still be able to hold his own against Wyatt when they the _Charmed Ones_ and an elder who were in perfectly well physical being rendered defenseless against the twice-blessed power? And those were just _some_ of the questions they were wondering.

"So are you just going to come with me or are we going to have to make this difficult?" Wyatt asked as if it were only him and Chris in the room.

"Is that a serious question?" Chris scoffed offended.

"You can be such an idiot" Wyatt said but a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips in a strange mixture of genuine glee and sadistic-ness.

"I try" The younger boy smirked.

Wyatt lashed out suddenly and released five energy balls in quick succession. One aimed at each of the other people in the room.

Chris threw out his hand spinning around to face them, a shield enveloped them. However the energy ball aimed for Chris hit its target. Instead of it creating a gash in his back it seemed to once again melt into his body. Pain flashed momentarily behind his beautiful green irises which was a sign of how much pain he was really in, seeing as Chris probably could have had his arm cut off and not have batted an eyelash. But besides that brief portal into his well being Chris appeared unaffected, if anything he looked stronger.

"What just happened?" Paige whispered to Leo after realizing that they couldn't get out of the shield and deciding she might as well get some answers.

"There's one power that's really rare among witches but not completely unheard of. When an enemy attacks with any type of energy attack they can selectively absorb it, however they still feel the pain from it… but they sustain no physical damage, in some cases it seems they even gain energy… probably so in Chris' case. It's actually really useful if you can deal with the pain."

As their conversation was happening the two brothers were still in a heated battle. Chris spun back and realeased a beam of white-blue looking light at Wyatt who deflected it back at Chris along with several t.k'd items including a vase, a large plate and the sofa. Chris ducked and flipped forward, dodging the items and landing less than 3 feet away from Wyatt. He bent down instantaneously, a ribbon of white energy swiping at Wyatt's ankles who jumped up and chucked a multitude of energy balls at his target, all of which Chris absorbed. He almost flinched. Wyatt smiled at this. Even Chris had limits.

He clapped sending a massive vibration throught the room shattering many picture frames and left out glasses. Chris fell backward, bringing his hands quickly from his chest outward sending a blanket of white energy stopping the vibration. It pretty much carried on this way for the next fifteen minutes or so. The charmed ones and Leo had stopped trying to fight their restraints and could only watch in morbid fascination.

Wyatt would display a new power or throw energy balls and Chris would manipulate his white energy to negate or counter the attack sometimes even attacking back, which Wyatt would deflect.

Suddenly the balance tipped, Wyatt slammed a chair into Chris who landed against the wall. Wyatt was there in a split second pinning his shoulder with one hand and pulling back his other fist. He punched forward landing his fist in Chris' stomach who immediately tried to double over. Wyatt's hold wouldn't allow him to so his head was jerked forcefully forward instead a thin chain spilling from his shirt. Wyatt jerked it off his neck and pocketed it. He then kneed Chris who this time couldn't take it anymore and blacked out the shield fell, although none of the spectators dare move.

"Bianca, take him, I'll join you soon enough." Wyatt said speaking upwards. Bianca shimmered in, they made brief eye contact, their messages unreadable. Wyatt shifted the limp form in his arms to her. She shimmered out.

* * *

Please REVIEW even if it is only to tell me how bad it sucked. Which I will definately agree with you on that.


	9. For Love and Glass Hearts

**Hm... Disclaimer: I don't own anything really. Especially not Charmed**

**Anyways, I'm really sorry it took forever for me to update last time so I guess this is like to say sorry. Yeah I know it's been like two weeks so it's not much of a present... anyways this has a lot of gushy fluff in it. I PROMISE there will be more action and drama and stuff in the next chappie...**

* * *

**Chapter 9- For Love and Glass Hearts**

She shifted the slight weight in her arms onto the worn out white couch. He slid easily onto it. She hated him, she hated him with a hate that was stronger than anything she'd ever felt before. She knew that, she was so sure… but his words still echoed hollowly in her mind.

"I love you" As much as she hated to admit it, she knew Chris. She knew him so well, and she knew that he rarely thought those words for anyone besides her and sometimes… sometimes Wyatt and would _never_ say them aloud unless he REALLY meant it.

Why Chris? She thought, I hurt you, why do you love me?

Bianca stood over his limp form mentally begging Wyatt to come back so she didn't' have to think about her ex fiancé anymore.

He looked so… small and helpless and for some reason she couldn't bring herself to enjoy this even though she could feel the cold hate burning below her heart.

Then a slight movement. She tenses.

"Bianca…?" A voice asks weakly.

She turns around; their eyes lock. The hate is back.

-----------------

"Wyatt… where did she take him?" Phoebe asked nervously.

The blond haired man chuckled softly though no humor touched his voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know aunt Phoebe?" He paused something flickered behind his eyes… anger? "It's not like you really care right? Haven't you treated Chris like sh!t since he got here?"

"Wait… how did you…" Paige started suspiciously, unconsciously confirming that Wyatt was right.

"Because Aunt Paige, we are family. I know you all and how mistrusting you can be." He smirked at her disbelieving face.

"Did you come back here just for Chris?" Leo asked the ever-suspicious elder.

"So many questions." Wyatt was now pacing in front of them his body posture was mocking, it was obvious that he was in control. "Yes I did"

"Why!?" Paige blurted not understanding why Chris was apparently so important.

Wyatt sighed, Chris could be waking up any second and even in his current state he was very formidable.

"… let's just say that I need to teach him a lesson or two." His voice was laced with cruelty that was not missed by a single person in the room. Piper's eyes widened in horror.

"Wyatt… why….?" She chocked out obviously holding back tears.

He laughed, "why not?" Their expressions turned even more horrified if that was possible.

"Who are you?" She whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

"I think the question you should ask yourselves is 'who is Chris'." This statement was met with confused stares…

Wyatt sighed.

"This is his" He reached down into his pocket inside his coat and pulled out the necklace he had taken from his little brother. He threw it down towards their feet and shimmered out. Laughs shaking his broad shoulders.

"What did I do wrong?" Piper cried into her hands falling to her knees where Leo rushed over to support her.

"What is _this?"_Paige asked her voice slightly louder than needed. She held up the object Wyatt had deposited in front of them. Dangling from a small silver chain was a small glass heart. Almost frozen inside of it was a thin metal triquetta.

-----------

"Bianca?" He choked out again. Slowly sitting up.

"Shut up… I hate you…" She said extremely bluntly.

"Yeah I know…" He said sadness clinging to every syllable of his words. "Did any of it mean anything to you?"

She knew he was talking about all they'd been through together… before he abandoned her.

"You abandoned me." She said coldly.

"I know…" He looked away from her and sighed, he didn't seem pleading or angry or anything just sad and tired, "everyday I wish that It could have been me that got left that day instead of you. I just wanted to come back and change the past so that everything would be better for all of us."

How dare he think that gave him the right to abandon her!! There was no excuses. His words made her even more furious. She opened her mouth to speak her mind when he unknowingly cut her off.

"I know that that doesn't give me an excuse and my actions will never be justified." His round glazed green eyes swiveled along with his head to look at her… look through her… into her, "I'm sorry."

Bianca's breath caught in her throat. Why? Why was this happening?!!? She loved Wyatt she loved Wyatt not CHRIS definitely not Chris. She loved Wyatt. Why did he make her feel like this? How could he still take her breath away when her hatred was pushing it forward?

"You're right, no excuses. Besides I'm with Wyatt"

Pain flashed in his eyes when she uttered his brother's name. Again she felt no satisfaction… but there was still no guilt.

"I guess everything that we said we'd be working towards is lost anyway… I'm here, you're miles away from where I thought you were and Wyatt's on his way. I can feel him."

His words sank deep within her, she knew they meant something but she couldn't understand what.

He looked around at the room. Ironically enough they'd been here before. They were at Bianca's old house. For the second time he was being held here until they could go back to the future.

"I guess we'll never be here again, huh?" Chris' voice was humorless but he let out a small fragile laugh anyway.

"I'll always love you Bianca… I don't even know why when you so obviously hate me. You're the only one I'll ever lov—"

"Shut up!" She screamed her heart suddenly felt confused… it felt like it was breaking and rebuilding itself over and over again with every word he spoke. He just looked at her.

"Even when you hate me this way you're always going to be the only thing keeping me attached to this Earth. I'll always love you."

"No… NO! You DON'T LOVE ME!!! YOU CAN'T!!! How can you?!!?!?!?" She screamed, it hurt so much. Dmn him.

"Just because… you're part of everything I am." He smiled weakly at her. Just the way that he always used to whenever they were in trouble or he was trying to comfort her.

That smile it just… It just… hit her with a force that she had not been expecting. Did it hurt? Did it feel good? She couldn't tell… it was just so foreign. Where was the hate?! She couldn't feel her hate for him anymore… all that was there was confusion. She was so confused.

"I love you" He whispered and looked away giving her some privacy to wonder what was happening to her.

Again those words echoed in her ears, something stung painfully in the corners of her eyes. She could see his lips forming those 3 words over and over again in her mind. Memories that she couldn't remember before now came flooding back to her. Memories of Chris and their love… their love that had always been said to be unbreakable… Not being able to stand it anymore she stepped towards him tears streaming silently down her face.

Chris looked away from Bianca he couldn't stand being in the same room with her. It hurt so much to see this beautiful woman that he loved more than anyone else, the only person to ever truly see _him_ and live. They had been through so much and he loved her so much. The words that he had spoken had been so completely and utterly true he had been afraid to speak them for they were the most sacred feelings he'd held for anyone. He loved her, he loved her, he loved her, he loved her, he loved he—

Something pressed against his lips, he was powerless to fight back. He felt a wetness against his cheeks, they were her tears… she was crying?!? Bianca never cried… her tears, they were for him? He didn't know what to think, all that he could feel were her soft lips against his and the wonderful feeling that he felt to be touched by her again… to be kissed by her again.

He was so lost in the moment that neither of them heard the presence behind them until it was too late.

* * *

Sorry It's so short!! PLEASE REVIEW 


	10. Together Again

** WORDS CANNOT DESCRIBE HOW SORRY I AM!! i AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. I PROMISE IM NOT DEAD OR SOMETHING. I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY. I've had a lot of stuff going on so this is the first time I've been able to sit down and write this story. I am super sorry. **

**I'll try to make the next update faster!!!**

**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN ANYTHING.****

* * *

**

Chapter 10 

"What is this?" Piper asked holding the beautiful little glass object to eye level.

"Well, it eappears to be a necklace" Phoebe joked sarcastically.

"Yes, but it has the triquetta inside! Why would _Chris_ have it?" Piper muttered.

"Do you think he has some positive connection to us in the future?" Leo asked.

"Well, duh. Your future self and my future daughter adore him." –Phoebe.

"HELLLllllllllooooooooo…" Paige waved her hands in front of their faces in exasperation, "I have an idea…" The other three adults turned to look at her eagerly missing the hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Why don't we… FOCUS ON FINDING Chris. If you haven't noticed evil Wyatt took him God knows where to do God knows what, plus he pretty much is incapacitated from the wounds and the battle he just fought. So, MAYBE, we should try and find him, just maybe you know. And then to satisfy your fascination you might even, I don't know, ask him why he has it." Paige exhaled almost panting. She couldn't believe that her sisters and brother-in-law cared more about a stupid necklace, than its owner. Sure, he could be a pain in the a$$ at times but in this case he was the innocent and as the charmed ones it was their duty to find him. She was furious that they had forgotten that.

"Yeah" Phoebe agreed quietly, "Sorry"

"I don't think it's _me _you should be apologizing to!" Paige said coldly.

"They were looking down in guilt, as Piper and Leo nodded in agreement.

The youngest sighed, did she have to do everything?

"Well can we scry for him using that?" She glanced pointedly at the glass heart.

"Possibly" Phoebe said moving to retrieve the map and crystals.

"Alright then people, let's get moving! We're gonna need everything we've got!" Piper said decisively, quickly gaining her voice back, being the older sister that she was.

-------------

Every potion they could think of that might help was packed, they were even armed with multiply types of vanquishing spells just in case. (Something of which, Piper was strongly against insisting that they wouldn't need it, not against Wyatt _her_ son.)

"Ready?" Paige asked the other three. Even Leo wanted to come.

"Yeah. I can't believe it only took me like three minutes to find him! That necklace must have been really important to him." Phoebe mused as she felt Paige induce the familiar orbing feeling.

--------

"Well.. I can't really say I'm surprised." Wyatt remarked startling the couple out of their moment. "Actually, I didn't think it would take you this long."

The slight fear that was visible in Chris' eyes turned to confusion.

"What?"

"Honestly Chris, you are supposed to be the smart one. Sorry Bianca babe, I never loved you." He looked at an angry, confused Bianca too.

"I knew your love for each other would eventually cause the memories I suppressed from Bianca to resurface… I just didn't think it'd take this long knowing how stubborn you can be sometimes." Wyatt smirked knowingly.

"Wyatt you—" Bianca started her eyes were burning with rage.

"Wyatt…" Chris started, "What do you want?" He asked this question a little forcefully and with a little bit more emotion that usual which of course brought a smile to Wyatt's already grinning face. He began walking towards a helpless Chris.

------

"Is this the place?" Piper asked. They were standing outside a tall grey building with a worn down feel to it. It had burn marks and graffiti on its sides. The windows were cracked and broken.

"Where are they?" Phoebe wondered aloud.

"Around here!" Leo whispered gesturing for the girls to follow. He led them around the building near what appeared to be a rather study, but rusted, old shed.

"Shh… I think I can hear voices!" Paige said crouching with her ear against the side of the wall.

"_What do you want?!" _Chris' voice was heard to ask with a tinge of desperation. There was a pause and then Wyatt's voice was heard again.

"Why, I just want us to _be together again._" His voice was low almost growling.

"We were never _together in the first place, dmmit."_ Chris said again in the same helpless sort of voice.

"Whoa!!! Whoa! Whoa!" Piper almost yelled, "Is Wyatt in love with Chris?"

"I dunno but Chris sure doesn't love him back." Phoebe said.

------

Chris began to try and slowly stand up only to have Wyatt shove him back down. Bianca let out something between a protective cry and a yell.

"Don't try anything it's useless in your state anyway. Bianca, if you do anything I'll kill him." Wyatt said almost cheerfully and began to draw the triquetta on the wall.

"You're bluffing!" Bianca cried in insistence.

"Maybe, maybe not." Wyatt said again in that mocking tone of voice.

-------

"Why can't we get in? We need to get in before they leave!!!" Paige said anxiously. They'd tried everything, they couldn't get the door open... they tried blasting the wall down but everything just bounced off.

"Wyatt must have shielded it too…" She sighed.

"Well, our best chance is to wait until they leave and the barrier is gone and follow them through the portal." Phoebe said.

"Wait… are we even sure we want to do this… it's _Chris_ after all." Leo said cautiously, "Maybe it's better if he just goes back to the future."

"No, Leo, it's not. Not in this way!! Not as a captive!" Paige argued as they continued to eavesdrop on their conversation.

-----------

"Come now Bianca, don't be shy, you go first." Wyatt shoved the phoenix through the portal.

"Bianca!" Chris shouted as he saw his fiancé being grabbed by Wyatt's henchmen.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this! Finally we as brothers can rule the world together." He shoved Chris through and followed him. Smirking to himself… ha, now the sisters knew Chris' secret.

Yeah, he had felt them trying to break down the barrier. It was almost pathetic.

---------

"Go! Go! Go!" Paige commanded like a true army general.

"Wait WHAT!?!?" Piper screamed as her sisters pushed her in the general direction of the portal.

"Did he just say—"She began but Paige cut her off by shoving her through the portal and then following along with Phoebe and Leo.

Piper never had time to finish that sentence because before the knew it they were caught, being held roughly by tall demons in black uniforms. They were Wyatt's men.

* * *

**Please review!!**


	11. Resistance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed**

**Author's note: This is the mini author's note, there will be a longer one at the bottom. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had a major writer's block issue thing and i've been really busy with school lately. **

**Anyways... onto Chapter 11. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11** - **Resistance**

"Wyatt… Let them go…" Chris' voice was the first thing the sisters (and Leo) heard. Instantly their eyes directed them to their whitelighter's (relative's?!?!) form. He was standing (if you could call it that) next to Bianca who was clutching at him an supporting him protectively, her brown eyes still clouded with guilt knowing that partially because of her he was in this much pain.

"Why should I Chris? Because _you_ asked it of me?" He paused and smirked, "I would you know, just for you."

The younger chose to ignore this comment, "Because they don't belong here."

"They were the ones stupid enough to follow us here." Wyatt stated flatly. His voice was dry and slow.

"They probably weren't thinking straight… you know they have a saving people thing." (is that from Harry Potter?)

Phoebe flinched. Paige looked about to say something and Leo and Piper were still too shocked by their first born's words to be able to process the concept of speech at that moment.

"Naw, I think I'll keep them. Phoebe and Paige won't be much use to me… I can just throw them in a cell somewhere… at least then random demons of mine won't die all of a sudden because they were vanquished in the past… But as for mom and dad… Chris, don't you still need to be conceived?"

Whatever color might have tinted Chris' face instantly paled. No, no, no. He would not let Wyatt force his parents to have sex. That is sick and wrong even for him. No, now that they knew… (he had felt them break the barrier down too) they probably wouldn't want him, he knew that if he were them he definitely wouldn't want him. No… he didn't want to put them through that even if it meant sacrificing his existence.

Quietly he chastised himself for his selfishness knowing how many people he would be leaving without hope and struggling if he were to die. But he didn't want his parents to conceive him unless they _wanted_ to. Not because Wyatt wanted them to…

"Averik, take those two," He nodded and looked pointedly from phoebe to Paige, "to the dungeons… put them in separate cells."

Blue eyes narrowed, "and take them… to the master suite…" He smirked at the angry noise of protest that came from his brother.

Determined (and also without thinking), Chris raised his hand and brought it down in a sweeping motion, too quick for Wyatt to react to.

Wyatt sighed and shook his head locking eyes with his brother whose eyes were currently blanking over as his whole body went numb. Using way too much energy than his body had to spare, "that wasn't the smartest thing to do... I knew I should have bound your powers."

Piper was gathering her strength internally and preparing to fight when she felt her body get lighter and looked down to see blue orbs surrounding her. She saw the same happening to her sisters and Leo. Chris. He did this. He was trying to save them. She shuddered to think about what would have happened if he hadn't acted. She also shuddered thinking about what helping them would cost him. She vaguely wondered why he didn't want himself to be conceived or why he was willing to risk it… unless maybe he wasn't her son… that would be so much easier… The thoughts were more self-assuring than logical… Not that she could really think for that long, because the blue clouding her vision sufficiently distracted her. And then she was flying, she was airborne, and she had know idea where they were going.

------------------------

Contrary to well… logical thinking, the resistance against Wyatt and his mentally deficient supporters was actually very well organized. There was lodging for more than 100,000 people. Several departments and extordinarly powerful protection spells that not even Wyatt himself could break. All because of Chris Halliwell… but now that their leader had gone back to the future… things were starting to crumble. There was disease that no potion could cure and there was a severe lack of food. People were dying left and right like flies due to diseases that were supposed to be long gone and starvation. Families were being split up as their members were quarantined most likely to never see each other again.

Ashton Orrelle sighed taking a slow long drink of the too hot coffee that sat in front of him. The liquid was scalding but he couldn't care less. He let the fine aroma of it fill his body and nose. Where was Chris when you needed him? The toll of the recent misfortunes was taking its toll on everyone who knew how severe the situation was. And seeing as Ash had been Chris' one and pretty much only best friend (besides Bianca and Wyatt) growing up. He had come from a wiccan family, possessing only the power of telekinesis which was nowhere as developed as Chris' (and probably only able to be used due to Chris' kind guidance) but he had never felt that he had to live in his shadow… Chris had always been like that. Ash did however, have a very sharp mind and a photographic memory so that whenever Chris had left out a detail of one of their plans, Ash could supply it.

People always wondered what there was between their friendship… Chris had been athletic, top student, funny, gorgeous, (unwantingly) popular. And then there was Ash, with the floppy brown hair and goofy smile, too thin frame, and slight acne problem. Brilliant but clumsy and lacking a sense of humor (although Chris' constant sarcasm eventually did rub off on him). Seemingly opposite but Chris had always been able to look below the appearances.

Over time, Ash had grown taller and due to so many years of hunting demons with the Halliwell brothers (and Bianca after she and Chris hooked up) he filled out his lanky bones with muscle, and became stronger and faster. His hair grew healthier and his skin lost the pimples, growing to be relatively attractive… but his change had never affected their friendship… neither was that shallow.

It had always been the five of them growing up… Chris, Ash, Bianca, Wyatt and little Prue. He'd been accepted when it came to them something that had never happened before… so it had torn into him terribly when Wyatt turned. But they had had good times too… Chris and Wyatt and Bianca were always the most physical ones. Well Bianca and Wyatt always took the offense while Chris was more of a defensive fighter, Ash was the thinker. He thought everything out and knew the book of shadows word for word cover to back. They had had so much fun then… so many good times. So much laughter, Wyatt Halliwell had seemed like an older brother to him, Bianca an older sister, Chris his best friend his brother.

As they grew older they became closer and closer. Then times changed and every good thing in the world had gone to hell. Chris had formed the resistance against his own brother… something Ash knew took so much courage, knowing first hand how close the two siblings had been when they were growing up. Chris had left him and a couple other trusted resistance members in charge while he was gone, but things had become monotonous… Pain and suffering everywhere, no positive advancements… he could feel the moral suffering, he could sense it and it was so hopeless. Everyone could feel it; he was one of the few who had to deal with the enormity of it all.

"Chris, come back." He whispered peering into the black surface of his drink… and then (he almost died, thinking an angel or some other supernatural entity actually had heard his request (haha yeah right)) when he saw the pale light of orbs reflected on the coffee's surface.

"Chris? Chris is that…" There were three figures… no it wasn't Chris… who was it? Even though they were orbing, Ash had learned first hand it always paid to be careful. He touched the dagger infused with vanquishing potion that Chris had given him before he left, that resided on his belt at all times.

"Damn… where the hell are we?" Paige's voice rang out, and the blue orbs began to fade away revealing their figures.

"Well… Chris sent us here…" Piper spoke up.

Chris… did she say Chris?

"Excuse me do you know Chr—" The words died in his throat as the blue orbs completely disappeared… there were ghosts… there were ghosts standing in his office!

"You there… who are you??" Leo's controlled voice was the first to speak after him. He had noticed the boy first.

"You… you're dead… how… Chris…"

"Whoa there man, you look like you've seen a ghost or something." Phoebe joked trying to lighten the atmosphere…

Ash spluttered intelligently.

"It's alright, you can do it, use your words." Paige said chuckling quietly to herself.

Ash collapsed into the chair behind him. How were they here? Slowly the initial shock was wearing off and his brilliant mind was functioning again… they must be from the past… Oh my god, they must be from the past. Ash silently panicked knowing what horrible things could happen if something happened to one of them.

He exhaled slowly. Ignoring the fact that four pairs of eyes were trained on him. And with a certain control he definitely didn't feel, he began to speak.

"I'm Ash, I'm Chris' best friend. I grew up with him, Wyatt, Bianca and little Prue. I take it that you already know that he is Piper and Leo's son…" Please let him be right on that, "and I also presume you are from the past seeing as you do not recognize me."

They could only nod dumbly at the amazing split second transformation that seemed to have happened right before their eyes.

"Yes… Chris, right before we somehow ended up here… Chris sent us… Wyatt was going to—well, Chris orbed us away from Wyatt's demons and we ended up here…" Piper explained her eyes searching the younger man's for any sign of acknowledgement or emotion.

"Well… good, at least you're safe… I can however promise the exact opposite for Chris. Does Chris know that Wyatt brainwashed Bianca… how is he??" His thoughts roaming to the well being of his friend.

"Horrible—is he going to be ok?" Paige asked

Ash swallowed fighting for control as images flashed of his friend in pain. "Chris is tough… but there are many things I don't know… I'm going to call a meeting with the other resistance leaders… then why don't we sit down and you tell me _everything._" He emphasized the last word.

"Only if you tell us where the hell we are and what the hell is going on." Piper added stubbornly. Ash almost smiled, he'd missed them.

"Can do." He gestured towards the couches that were pushed against the walls opposite each other. He took a seat facing them mentally steeling himself knowing he would be hearing a lot that did not like.

* * *

**I'm trying out something new... I added an O.C. And I'll explain my reason for doing this: I needed a way for there to be a person in the resistance who would help him and there's no canon people I can really think of... plus I wanted to go and have a way to go a little more in depth with Chris' childhood and for there to be a childhood friend was the best way that I could think of. Most people don't like reading fics with O.Cs because they tend to be very "mary-sue" ish, I avoid O.C. Fics too, but Ash if flawed (very much so) so I tried to avoid that. Besides it's not like he is a MAIN CHARACTEr or anything he's jsut there to show that Chris has a friend and stuff. He will reappear though if people like him.**

**PLEASE tell me: What do you think of Ash??? Should he stay or should he go??**

**If most people dont' like him he won't reappear except for a one sentance mention if needbe. **

**---**

**second of all, thank you to all of the reviewers and all of the reviews. I had no idea that one day I would write a story and it would get 96 reviews!! I thought yeh maybe like 3 if I'm lucky... so thank you very much. I will continue this story and finish it most def. I am sorry that recent updates have taken so long. I need to work on that. lol.**

**Please send me feedback.**

**Thanks,**

**C.O.**


	12. Coins and Glass Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, shocker, I know.**

**Author;s note: this is an extremely long chapter by my standards hahahha. Anyways, This does actually have a plot so yeah!! Anyways, this is my way of apologizing for not updating in like a month last time so this is a relatively quick update... yeah!! **

**I also have another "present" for you guys, for more info please read my bottom author's note!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!!! I'm so happy!!! I got a lot of support so Ash is staying. :D **

**Enjoy Chappie 12

* * *

**

Chapter 12- Coins and Glass Hearts 

"Chris, I am not going to ask you again, if you don't answer me, she will be dead." Wyatt's voice was flat and final, but patient and sickeningly dull.

Chris flinched physically at this threat.

Struggling to keep his voice calm and level he avoided the scared brown eyes of the witch cowering in front of him. Her blond hair was wet with sweat and blood. Her face and body were cut and bruised everywhere; a large open gash was slashed across her stomach, blood absolutely pouring from it. It pulled around her, staining her dirtied clothes and pooling at Wyatt's feet.

"And what would that solve, exactly?" looking anywhere but her or Wyatt's eyes, "another dead witch, another body to clean up after and I still _can't_ tell you."

Chris wanted to help her but wasn't in any position to. He was chained to the wall and Wyatt had successfully bound his powers. They now were dangling around his neck in Chris' own small glass heart pendant, the one with the triquetta. They took the form of a flickering bouncing little light that changed colors cycling through blues and purples and deep greens that reflected off of the glass and illuminated it, making it stand out. If it wasn't his powers causing that light show, Chris would have thought it was quite beautiful… Wyatt had also fastened a band around his arm that would prevent any of his whitelighter powers from working… He had no choice but to watch as Wyatt tortured the young witch to try and get him to talk.

"I don't think you fully understand the weight of this situation…" Wyatt scowled losing some of his infinite calm. He lashed out with his arm, an energy ball forming mid slash, it released and collided fully with the girl's chest; a crimson flower bloomed and blood poured. Her eyes dilated with fear a second before the ball had made contact, and the lost, hopeless look was not forever etched on her dead, cold eyes.

Chris had seen many, many, brutal, gory murders but in his weakened state it appeared to be too much for him to comprehend at the moment. He leaned forward as far as he could and wretched onto the blood stained floor. He spat out more blood.

"It's not a game, I was being _merciful—" _

"I'd hate to see what you call cruel." Chris stated lowly, angrily, his head was bent, refusing to look at his brother.

"If you would just tell me…" Wyatt stepped forward menacingly.

That would have been easier… but there were over 100,000 people at the resistance's safe house… it hadn't been the most well thought out plan, but it had worked at least. He couldn't yield the location or Wyatt would take out the entire resistance and all his major enemies since the people who were strong enough to put a dent in Wyatt's regime were all members of the resistance. He couldn't be responsible for 100,000 deaths of innocents… plus his parents and aunts were still there.

"Yes, I was being merciful… maybe this time I should summon… Bianca" Chris lurched forward violently in protest, "Maybe young Ashton? It's been awhile since I've seen our _friend."_ Chris' anger was provoked by his words. How he threatened the only people he still had left.

"You wouldn't kill Bianca… you'd have no leverage over me then… And Ash… he's protected by the resistance's protective spells." Chris muttered hoping that his friend hadn't chosen to leave the resistance walls… he'd promised…

----------------

[flashback

_"Chris… please, let us come with you. We can help you, we're a team remember?" His eyes were searching, pleading, desperate. Something that shocked Chris seeing as Ash usually was calm and kept any of his emotions that didn't consist of happy to himself. So much so that growing up, all of their peers had thought that Ash had been incapable of human emotion other than happiness. Chris, Bianca and Wyatt were the only ones who knew different. _

_"How could I forget? It's not forever, I promise." Chris smiled what was supposed to be a comforting smile. _

_"Please Chris, I couldn't live if I thought you died or something." Ash continued to plead. _

_"Ash, I've already tried, he's determined." Bianca placed her hand on her other friend's shoulder, "We'll kick ass back here and you do the same in the past, okay?" The two of them knew she was just trying to be strong, but the tears that were falling down her cheeks gave her real feelings away. _

_"Babe, don't cry," Chris flicked his finger, a blue light shimmered around her face and flicked the tears away. _

_"Ash, take care of her while I'm gone." His voice was final but gentle. _

_"So there's no way I can convince you to let me come?" _

_"Nope," Chris smiled and was relieved that Ash hadn't put up a bigger fight, "It's the stubborn Halliwell in me." _

_"Well, it was worth a try… listen… Chris, take this," He held a small round coin up, "It's not really a quarter, just hold it and think of me if you are in any trouble and I will find you ok?" _

_Chris smiled, "Thanks man," He slipped the small coin in his pocket not really having any intention of using it, "You listen too, stay within the walls of the resistance… not only to keep things orderly… but for your safety… I guarantee that when Wyatt figures out I'm gone he'll summon you and Bi… He'll know the moment you step outside… but if you're here you're safe… so both of you, stay within the walls of the resistance." _

_Both looked slightly put out but didn't feel like arguing… _

_"Alright…" _

_------------------------- _

_And they had stayed… For a while. Bianca had been the only one really on duty at the time when one of the mission squads called in for help. She had weighed the situation… there were 30 witches on that squad… Chris' words had played out in her mind but her moral won out. She had flamed to where the squad was and while managed to help all of them escape, Wyatt had captured her. _

_[end flashback _

_------------------------ _

"I wonder what you're thinking." Wyatt smirked. Because he had the heart with Chris' powers, he could tap into them. He used Chris' power of telepathy. A wide malevolent grin spread across his face.

Chris paled… had Wyatt seen… what he was thinking about???

Damn…

"I'll show you just how serious I am, little brother." He reached his hand towards Chris' pocket, and retrieved the small silver coin.

Chris paled. Frantically he tried to clear his mind of any thought especially of Ash. But just seeing the coin… reminded him how much he missed his best friend… No, clear mind… Ash…

Wyatt pried open Chris' hand which he had shut instinctively and placed the coin inside forcing his fist closed. As soon as the cold metal touched him Chris' brain reacted knowing what it was… he thought of Ash.

No... Don't come… don't come…

But inside Chris knew that he would because he had promised and they had _never_ broken a promise to each other before.

-------------------------

"Actually before you tell me anything… Paige… Phoebe… may I speak to you in private??" Ash asked the two sisters. His eyes darting towards the younger two sisters and then back at Piper and Leo, trying to send them a message… thankfully, Phoebe with her empathy powers picked up on it. He had wanted to leave the two of them alone so they could deal with the shock of finding out they had another son… he had begun to see the signs of their shock wearing off.

Phoebe and Paige nodded quietly, shooting one last parting glance at their other half of the party and then followed the brown-haired boy out the door. The second the door was closed the other two rounded on him.

"Okay mister, you better explain." Phoebe said anxiously.

"Chill Pheebs, good thinking, Ash… Let's go sit down and tackle this like people… like normal people… yeah who am I kidding?" Paige groaned in frustration, "Who finds out that their whitelighter from the future is really their nephew???"

"Oh my god, Paige! We were so horrible to him…"

"Yeh… I know…"

Ash watched this exchange silently wondering what his friend went through.

"Why don't you start from the beginning and really tell me everything this time."

They nodded.

Phoebe began to speak and recounted the events of the time they had known Chris.

----------------------

"Chris can't be our son… he just… can't… he just can't be our son… oh Leo! Chris can't be our son can he?" Piper wailed quietly her brain on overload, "I mean we're basically _divorced_ for god's sake."

"Unless something happened…" Leo said quietly, "I don't want to believe it any more than you." Leo stated almost shocked by how coldly his words came out.

"But this explains everything really… how he knew... us, the manor… how he knew little Prue from the future… how he knew… _me_ from the future…" Always logical.

"No! He can't be our son… I don't want to believe it… if he is then… then… I've been so horrible to him. "

"We all have… but we didn't know."

"We still don't know… not for sure… That Ashton kid could be lying… Besides… while some things fit together… others are just made more confusing… " Piper scoffed.

"Yeah, I know… if Chris is really our son… which we don't know for sure… why would he not want to be conceived? Why would he have split us up? Why would he have sent me to Valhalla?"

She'd never really liked Chris. She'd always be biased against him; in her eyes because of him Leo had to leave and he was always so neurotic and odd… everything about him constantly annoyed her… the way he was so stubborn… just like her… the way that he was so quick-witted and sarcastic… dammit… just like her… the way he ran his hand through his hair when he was frustrated or stressed… Oh, God… Just like her… the way that his eyes lit up when he was around her… Just… like… Leo… Oh. My.God.

"Leo… Oh, God… Leo, he's ours. Chris is ours…" She gasped the weight of the discovery crushing into her. Chris had only wanted to help and she had hated and not trusted him every step of the way. Oh god, she had kicked him out… of his own house! She had hurt her son. Oh God.

Unable to take it anymore, Piper brought her hands up to her face, squeezing her elbows in, trying to make herself smaller while hot tears ran down her arms and tremors shook her body. And suddenly she couldn't stop thinking about him when just a few days ago all she had wanted was to forget about him and get him out of her life…

Where was he? What was happening to him? Was he hurt? Was he ok? He wasn't… dea—no… she couldn't think about that… that thought… it hurt worse than ever before and a new fresh wave of tears ripped themselves from her eyes.

"Shh… Piper, It's okay…"

"No it's not!!!" She cried and then suddenly Leo's arms were wrapped around her… holding her like he had done so many times before. Whenever she was sad and crying, when Prue died… And oh God, she was so tired, so tired. She wanted to see Chris but she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to apologize but her muscles were so tired and her whole body ached. She leaned into Leo, unconsciously wondering why she ever let him go and allowed unconsciousness swallowed her.

----------------

Phoebe was not exactly sure how long she talked… but she did… she'd always found that talking had always soothed her nerves when she was in great stress… and she was in VERY great stress right now. And here Ash was, giving her an opportunity to talk and talk and talk and talk until she couldn't anymore and she sure as hell wasn't going to pass it up.

Paige piped in every once and a while but for the most part Phoebe did all of the talking, she told Ash about how mean they were to Chris when he first showed up and what had happened when Bianca showed up and just everything. By the time she was both done she had tears streaming down her face and Paige looked likewise.

"We can't just fix _everything_… he had good intentions… we were horrible… but we were _right_ sometimes, weren't we??? Were we at all?? Who was wrong? Were we wrong? Was Chris? I mean, he just shows up… what were we supposed to do??? Welcome him with open arms?" She gasped and looked up desperately for any signs she might be right, but Paige was staring the other direction and Ash was looking at her with a blank, impassive expression.

"… We knew nothing… we still know nothing… besides he's Piper and Leo's son… we know we can trust him… but how are we supposed to put all the negatives away and love him? I want to… more than anything… but how wrong is that that we just decided to _love_ him because we found out we're related…"

Ash blinked, "But he can't face rejection, not anymore, now that you know… It'd kill him." He stiffened thinking about his friend, "but the Chris that you will love in the future… for however long or whatever amount… has been dead for so long now anyways." He shook his head at their questioning glances.

"I guess you'll want to deal with this shock." His words were cold, "I'll go check on Leo and Piper." He stood slowly. His penetrating gaze never leaving the faces of the two younger sisters, and just as slowly he began to walk towards the door.

Suddenly, before his hand touched the doorknob, he froze. His eyes dilated for a minute.

"Ash… what's—"

"Chris," The young man whispered. He was calling for him, he had used the coin… for Chris to ask for any type of help… it had to be… it had to be more serious than he wanted to think about… Something had happened, Oh, god. Chris…

He pulled the other coin out of his pocket that he had kept for himself… with his power he tapped into the enchantment that he had placed on the coin—the one that would let it find its brother almost anywhere. His body was lifted into the air and a feeling of weightlessness had overcome him. And then he was gone. Thrown through space to the unknown of wherever his best friend was.

Phoebe gasped… what he the hell had just happened?

* * *

**Tell me what you think please!!!**

**My win-win request hahah:**

**I'm also having so major writer's block... not for Glass Hearts so don't worry. lol. But I like to write oneshots... so if anybody has an idea for a charmed oneshot you'd like me to write PM me about it okay, or just write it in a review? I'm not going to guarantee anything but if I write it I'll let you know and I'll even dedicate it to you.**

**So yeah... please review and stuff!!! **

**Love,**

**C.O.**


	13. The Power of Glass Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't owned charmed.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading... I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short but there's a lot of action (I guess) so you should enjoy that I suppose.**

**Actually, I don't like this chapter... it kind of really sucks so i'm really sorry but I was having writing problems.**

**Anyways, review at the end and tell me what you think please! Thanks for all the support, I hope I didn't let you down with this chapter or anything. I know I sound pathetic but I just really think there is something wrong with this chapter so if you like it thanks! If not please tell me why and maybe I can make it less sucky. **

�

**CHAPTER 13- THE POWER OF GLASS HEARTS**

What was happening? He should have gotten there by now… It was all in theory of course seeing as Chris had never called upon the power of the coin before but he should definitely have been there by now. Ash did not know what was happening, he was confused and his entire body was engulfed in the strangest feeling. He felt whole and alive but he also felt like he was not really there and that something was holding him back; he could not see anything but it was not entirely black, more like a light calming blue and the feeling was pleasant but could not override the anxiety building in his chest. 

"Ash," came the disembodied voice. 

"Chris!" Ash choked out yet he was not conscious of moving his mouth or even sure he really heard his own voice. 

"Ash… this is hard," His friends' voice was strained and horribly tired… it was also broken and filled with pain, "I can't hold you back but I need to tell you that this… this is a trap. Wyatt set you up… he wants to kill you to get to me and please… I can't have your death… not yours… never yours." His voice sounded so far away and so alone that it scared  
Ash. 

"Chris! I am here for you." 

"I know you are, man," Ash could almost picture the half-forced smile on his friend's face and it broke his heart. 

"listen, remember what I taught you about your telekinesis?" His voice broke from the strain of whatever was happening, "Wyatt--- he won't expect you to use it—use it… get—get," He was fading and fast. 

"Chris!" 

"Ash I'm letting go—I'm gonna let—you go--- just" 

"Chris, no!" 

"Get the heart" 

"What?" 

"Get the glass heart and imagine yourself back at the resistance. Do not wait up for me." 

And then coldness swept across his being and he felt alone in wherever he was at… and then the blue began to bleed away until the reality set in and the cold black walls of Wyatt's dungeon filled his vision. His nostrils flared at the putrid smell that hit him in a wave of stench. His entire balance was jarred as his feet touched the rocky ground. His boots displacing some slimy liquid on the ground. Ash's stomach lurched realizing it was blood. 

"So kind of you to join us Ashton" Ash spun wildly and saw Chris and Wyatt. Wyatt was looking smug and horribly powerful as he always did… And Chris… oh God Chris…. Chris was usually looking almost as formidable as Wyatt in a more modest way but now he was… it was horrible… his entire posture seemed to be broken and his eyes were flooded with unknowable pains. 

"Chris" The brunette's eyes darted carefully to the small, beautiful glass heart in Wyatt's possession. 

Oh yeah, the heart… what was it? Would it save them? 

He inhaled anxiety nipping mercilessly at his stomach and lungs. 

"Come on, what about me? Aren't we friends." 

Ash's eyes narrowed at that comment but did not trust his mouth to speak… he was never as witty or quick as Chris… and there was also that small factor that if he opened his mouth he might vomit onto the floor which wouldn't be the most effective course of action. 

"So… should I kill you now or should we have some fun first?" Wyatt asked absent mindedly touching the chain the was strung through Chris' pendant. He was mocking him. 

"Wyatt, your mother was always saying it's not nice to play with your food." He knew he was the bait here he might as well not dodge the situation. 

The blond smirked at that and laughed deeply. 

"Who knew you were hiding a sense of humor down there," He grinned stepping closer. "Look at this, I'm sure you'll enjoy this." 

Turning on his heel he slammed his fist into the side of Chris' face causing his head to fly back and slam against the wall. Blood seeped from the fresh wound and Chris was too weak to do anything but cough feebly though he knew it must hurt like hell. 

Anger flashed up inside of him, Chris was the only person who he had ever really had and had ever really accepted him when he was such a loser failure… he had given him so much and to see Wyatt… his own brother hurt him made the hate deep within him flare. He used it to his advantage cooling his nerves with the hate and let the raw emotion bundle up inside him, ever good memory of Chris, everything, the power of their friendship and he imagined the swirling glass heart to be ripped off of Wyatt's neck and fly into his hand. 

The affect was instantaneous. The little thing ripped away from its captor with such force that Wyatt's head was thrown forward into his chest almost. Take that, Wyatt. That was for Chris. Ash thought angrily. He reached out and grabbed the heart. It was cool to the touch but he felt the power inside it. There was so much of it, it was amazing. It was like holding a miniature sun in his hand… he could feel the power and it could feel him, it was with him but it was not his and it was not inside of him… and then he understood. 

It was Chris' power, that's why he could not fight back and why Wyatt hadn't bothered to place enchantments around the dungeon… that _cocky bastard_. 

Growling and his eyes moving wildly Wyatt regained his balance and was making his way to Chris who he had stepped away from in the excitement of the moment. 

"No!" Ash yelled, he threw out his hand like he'd seen Chris do so many times and with the power of the little glass heart and its swirling magic he was able to send Wyatt hurtling against the wall with such force that a huge gash of rock was cut into it. 

Not stopping to think, Ash raced to Chris' side. He reached out and was horrified to see that a crackle of orb-colored energy sprang from his palm; he had awakened Chris' power and was unable to stop it or control it. It shocked through Chris' shoulder and the stress of the moment caused him to black out. 

"Shit… I'm sorry Chris." He made contact and then imagined himself orbing away; back to the resistance; away from Wyatt. 

The dungeon slowly faded from vision and Wyatt's screams of rage were echoing in his ears as they began their assent. 

----------------- 

"OH MY GOD!" Phoebe shrieked her voice a good octave or two higher than usual. 

"What did you see?" 

"Ash and Chris! They're on their way back! Oh God! Wyatt is horrible!" 

�

--------------- 

Suddenly the two boys collapsed in a heap at their feet, one broken and bruised, the other shaking with fear for his friend. With quivering hands Ash placed the glass heart around Chris' neck. The affect was sudden and he seemed less in danger. Chris' eyes began to flutter and he let out a soft pain-filled groan. 

"B-bianca" He stuttered, "She's still there. Thank you… Ash," and then he was gone to the world again… the colors slowly drained from the heart and into his body and began to try and heal the great amount of damage. 

"H-h-he needs… he needs rest." Ash struggled to keep his voice under control. He needed to get a grip. 

Phoebe glanced at the worried boy with sadness. This world was so sad; she could see what Ash really was: just a boy, a little boy who was worried about his hurting friend, he was scared and confused and didn't know what to feel but he could obviously not show that. 

"Chris…" He whispered, "He needs rest," he repeated bluntly and looked towards the door however he showed no signs of moving himself. 

Phoebe got the message; the boy wanted to be alone with his friend and nodded to Paige who slowly moved towards the door. 

"We need to find Piper and Leo…" 

"Phoebs… what's going to happen now?" 

"I don't know." 

* * *

**Chris and Ash smile sweetly and say: "Please review"**


	14. Apologizng for the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews!! I'm really happy, here's the next chapter. It contains some angsty fluff stuff. Hahaha. So enjoy. Read and review please I love to hear how you liked or didn't like it.**

Chapter 14- Apologizing for the Past

"They're really close aren't they?" Phoebe murmured in what sounded almost like awe. Being the empathy that she was she could feel the connection of the two boys' bond and how strongly intertwined they were.

"Yeah—it's so weird though—Chris never striked me as the type of person to have friends."

"You know, Chris is a much better person than you give him credit for." Ash's tired but lightly cheerful voice sounded behind them, even though it was obvious he wasn't really in that good of a mood. They knew every time they said something bad about Chris that Ash took it almost personally. They tended to lightly trash talk Chris often (in a loving way of course), because even though they knew they were closely related to him, old habits die hard.

"Damn, how do you do that? You just pop up all of a sudden." Paige accused the younger man.

"Right…"

Phoebe noticed his still uneasy face, "We know Ash and we're sorry."

"I know you guys like him now and everything… but do you have any idea of how much Chris has actually done?"

"He's helped the resistance a lot."

Ash sighed and shook his head slowly.

"Get Piper and Leo, I think it's about time you heard this."

--

Piper and Leo over the past couple of weeks they had been in the past, they had greatly grown closer. Finding out you have a son like Chris can do that to a couple of people sometimes. Piper was beginning to see the man she fell in love with again and Leo was finding the aspect of going back and being an elder almost unbearable if it meant being away from his wife (?) that he still loved very, very much.

But they were both still very wary. Leo not knowing what the future would hold for them and Piper unsure as whether Leo would leave and break her heart again—progress was slow but they were learning.

And now they were about to learn more about their son which they had finally accepted the fact that Chris was their son.

It was strange, they had never imagined it, never thought it a possibility. Who would after all? But it seemed unreal. Chris didn't feel like their son even though they knew it. They had both disliked him for so long and humans—as amazing as they can be sometimes cannot just reverse months of negative feelings into something positive and make it unstrained and unforced. It would take time and wrapping their minds around the idea of Chris actually in the image of their son was still very difficult and painful almost. But as Chris had said, time heals all wounds.

Anything that Ash could tell them about the unconscious boy in the next room they desperately wanted to know.

"What do you guys know about Chris exactly?" Ash muttered expecting the answer he received.

"He's our son and he is rather annoying… but he has powers." Piper stated slowly.

Ash chuckled but it was bitter and they could see him look unconsciously towards the closed door that separated the sisters, Leo and himself from Chris.

"Is that all?"

"Yes pretty much."

"Chris formed the resistance against Wyatt." A collective gasp of horror sounded around the room. Ash was saddened at the more than light bit of horror he heard in Piper, Paige and Leo's voices. Phoebe was… different. She had seen the premonition of Wyatt tormenting Chris, so she knew… she knew how far Wyatt was lost. The others still wanted to believe that he was just as sweet as the baby lying in a crib 22 years in the past.

"Against his own _brother_?!" Paige gasped out unbelievingly.

"Wyatt never has placed much emphasis on familial ties." Ash stated coldly remembering when Chris had come back four years ago broken and hollowed from witnessing the death of his entire family at the hands of his so-called brother.

"Ashton, what do you mean by that?" Phoebe said slowly. Her eyes darting over to Piper and Leo every second or so.

Piper and Leo looked angry. No they looked downright pissed. Ash knew what she was thinking too, he didn't need telepathy to figure it out. She was internally blaming Chris for being rebellious and fighting against her precious Wyatt. So many years in the past and Chris' parents were still jumping at the gun to place the blame on him. He had always been called the less powerful one, the one who had to grow up in the constant overbearing shadow of his brother. Always kept in the dark, unable to see the sunlight because of it… nobody knew how deeply that had affected him except for Bianca, Ash and of course Wyatt.

What hurt Ash the most to watch growing up, was that his parents always sided with Wyatt no matter what—the aunts, his mother, Leo too when he was around. Chris was always the one at fault, they just assumed so because Chris didn't have the right powers or something. They never believed Chris when he was trying to tell them that Wyatt had turned… no, it had taken the death of Piper for them to finally realize he was telling the truth. The apologies were massive, but Chris had already forgiven them because that's how he is, but the grief had long overwhelmed him by then.

He never blamed anyone else though. Instead he had always blamed himself. His words always held a tone of self-hating… he never blamed Wyatt; his brother couldn't help being so much better than he was and he couldn't blame his parents for loving Wyatt more than him when he was so fractured and not up to par. Chris' world had always been skewed and screwed like that, but personally, Ashton thought Chris was much stronger than Wyatt. He was a better person and he knew how to deal with failure since the majority of his life he had been viewed as one. Right now, if the roles were reversed—Wyatt would be crying like a baby in the next room and Chris would be by his bedside trying to heal him even though everyone knew he couldn't. Chris would never have sunken as far as Wyatt because he can resist the temptation of evil unlike his brother which makes him so much stronger.

"I don't think you can comprehend how bad Wyatt truly is. Any of you. Phoebe has a slight idea, but that's all, a slight idea." Ash said swiftly all the while cheerfully with a steely calm that has thrown many a demon off guard, " He's killed, millions, and millions of people. You've never seen the outside of the private quarters of the resistance because it's not safe to go out. San Francisco along with the rest of the world has fallen to its knees for Wyatt. Mexico, England, Scotland, Russia, Hong Kong, Japan, Africa are all in the same state—dead, dying and hopeless—Australia… it's just gone. The only safe places from Wyatt's wrath are the ones that Chris has set up. He's the leader of the international resistance and he's saving lives when Wyatt can only take them."

The other occupants of the room just stared at him. Unbelieving what he said, not wanting to believe that Wyatt had done all of this horrible stuff. A part of them deep down still didn't believe it… and they couldn't unless the experienced it and felt its loss firsthand.

"So really, it'd be really great if you could stop blaming Chris for the changing of the seasons and all the wars that ever took place because it's not his fault. Wyatt is not your only son—"

"Ash." Chris' calm voice rang out from behind them. "That's enough."

Chris was standing in the doorway, leaning what appeared to be casually against the door frame even though they knew he had to be putting at least the vast majority of his weight on it. His glamour was back on full force and it was slightly concerning how easily he worked that thing (the glamour).

Ash bowed his head sheepishly flashing Chris a smile who rolled his eyes unable to stay mad at his friend for any period longer than a nanosecond.

"Sorry, man, I just—you know how I get."

"Yeah, I do." Chris chuckled lightly which increased Ash's grin exponentially.

Piper noticed this. She noticed despite everything she was just told. And it helped her to not think about Ash's last words: 'wyatt is not your only son'. She didn't want to think about what he meant by that or how it hinted to the type of mother she would become. No, it was much easier to watch Chris… her… her son… her son interact with his best friend. They were such close friends… like… brothers. Piper shook that thought from her mind because she really didn't want to think about Chris' real brother and what happened to make him like that.

"Chris?" Phoebe's soft voice interrupted her frantic thoughts.

He paused.

"Yes?"

He looked frightened almost… he was, oh god, he was afraid of rejection. He thought they would reject him. They wouldn't. They wouldn't. Sure, she didn't feel any paternal feelings towards him yet, that would probably have to come later. But he was still her son.

"We're sorry."

Those words were so simple but they were enough to stop Chris' world in that moment. She sounded so sincere, but apologies had never meant a thing to Chris.

He just smiled weakly unable to find the right words to say. What could someone say? 'it's alright' it wasn't alright; 'I forgive you' they'd done nothing wrong it was his fault, right? Every other option was just to horribly clichéd to even consider. But they appeared to be wanting a reply…

Ash sighed and rolled his eyes long used to Chris' self-depreciating ways and knew what was coming.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Chris! Don't say that! We were so mean!" Phoebe burst forward in a sudden impulse or high of the moment, or something. She wrapped her arms around his thin frame and the entire room seemed frozen in place.

Phoebe could feel how grateful he was and how relieved he was that they hadn't reject him… that she hadn't at least… he felt the jury was still up on the others. But for the first time Phoebe could feel how much he loved not only her but everyone in the room… even Leo… and it absolutely floored her.

Ash however was the only one who noticed the small, sincere smile on Chris' lips.

* * *

**Yeah, so how was that? No cliffie this time. Probably next time though hhaha. I dunno. **

**I'm gonna start doing oneshot requests so if you're interested check out my profile and there will be some more info. Send me a pm and i'll see what I can do.**

**Lotsa love,**

**C.O.**


	15. Waiting for Recovery

**A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**This chapter is absolutely MAMMOTH! By my standards anyways. It is like 2700 words long so I hope you enjoy. Couple more OCs not as major as Ash and not nearly as major as Chris. Don't worry.**

**Please read and REVIEW! And above all enjoy. **

**This is a rather light chapter, I wanted to focus some more on Chris and his relationship with other people before we move onto the darker stuff.**

Chapter 15- Waiting on Recovery

"God Chris, will you just sit down man? You are in NO condition to be going to Wyatt's just yet. It's been what, maybe 24 hours since you woke up?" Ash was standing in between Chris and the closed door that his friend currently wanted to exit through. His eyes were narrowed with frustration as he pleaded with the stubborn Halliwell.

"Ash! Bianca! Remember here?" Chris' voice was distressed and he obviously didn't want to be arguing.

"Of course Chris, but she's not in as much danger as you think she is and if you would just calm down and think logically then you would get it too."

"What are you talking about? She's still with Wyatt! If that is not danger than nothing is dangerous."

"Look, Chris, we all know that everyone else is dispensable to Wyatt except you." Ash's brown eyes were tinted with sadness at the truth of his own words. "Wyatt gets physical pain, he gets that and he associates that with power. If he is going to hurt Bianca, he's going to do it for a purpose. He wants to hold power over you and right now there is no reason to when he has no clue where you are. He doesn't want to waste his time hurting Bi when there's not merit to gain from it."

Chris' eyes softened at this. Knowing his brother better than anyone else, he knew that Ash was right.

"Fine… but I'm not waiting long…" Ash breathed in a sigh of relief at this. Getting Chris to wait around when there were things he wanted to accomplish was harder than shoving a bowling ball through a fence. Damn stubborn Halliwells.

"And I'm not going to like it…" Chris grinned at his best friend who rolled his eyes but laughed back.

"Damn, it's so good to see you again." Ash said happily, "It's been hell without you."

"Naw man, hell is much nicer."

"You would know"

"Why yes I would."

--

They were so childish and cute joking around together. Ash and Chris were perfectly matched as friends. The other knew what the other was about to think, feel or do before they knew themselves. It was refreshing to listen to their childish banter; it was so different to see Chris like this. The three sisters and Leo were seeing their new found relative in a completely new light. Instead of weak, demanding, sarcastic boy and annoying they saw him to be a strong, driven, passionate and well… still sarcastic young man.

"Do you guys really think we should be eavesdropping like this?" Leo asked uncertainly. He was received with a harsh "shush" but was otherwise ignored. It seemed to be a pattern they'd been practicing. Ignoring him, they ignored him when he had told them to let Chris be alone for a while and not try to bother him. They had ignored him when he told them that it was an invasion of privacy to cast a hearing charm on the room Ash and Chris were in so that they could hear what they were saying and they ignored him when he was trying to tell them about how that was personal gain.

"You and your stupid Halliwell pride." Ash laughed. The occupants of the outside room chose not to take offense at that rather thinking about how casually Ash had associated Chris with their last name.

"Yep, I never go anywhere without it." Piper and Leo's son returned amusement in his voice. It was so easy to forget how much pain he had to be in due to Bianca's wound on his soul if they hadn't been there when he had first got it, they would never have believed it.. It was scary to think about how well he could hide it. It was also easy to forget that while they had just started to think of Chris as a Halliwell, he had been one his whole life.

"Speaking of Halliwells… Chris, don't you think you should get to know them. Frankly, I'm not sure what terms you're on with them." Ash's voice spoke again a little less lightly.

"I would, but I think they are having too much fun eavesdropping on us." Chris responded lightly.

"Oh shit." Phoebe muttered as the door opened to reveal an amused looking Chris and a confused looking Ash. The lesser powerful of the two was looking at them with slight disbelief and he shook his head in wonder.

"I'm a telepath, remember?" Chris said raising his eyebrows as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides you guys talk damn loud." The youngest Halliwell's voice was calm and level but Phoebe saw right through it and she was pretty sure Piper did too. Mother's senses, you know? Chris Halliwell was absolutely terrified that he would have to face rejection from his family who although were quite different than the family he knew growing up, were still family.

"Actually we don't really know, what powers do you have Chris?" Paige interjected recovering from the awkwardness of the situation to state her own question.

The two boys' eyes seemed to darken. Ash's more so than Chris'.

"Not as many as Wyatt."

Piper looked at her… son, Chris as he answered that question. Shame filled his countenance and then was gone in an instant. His eyes were slightly downcast and he seemed to have some enormous weight upon his shoulders for a reason that didn't make sense. His answer didn't make sense? What did it matter that he didn't have as many powers as Wyatt. They as the charmed ones probably didn't have as many powers as Wyatt did combined.

"Chris, what does that matter?" Piper said softly her voice filled with sadness.

"I don't know. It always has though." His voice seemed so hollow for a moment. So hopeless and so far away as he shoved resurfacing memories he'd rather live without back into the far recesses of his mind. If he could just keep them there longer, hopefully until he died, than he could continue living or whatever it was he was doing. Ashton was shaking his head in frustration and had placed his hand on Chris' shoulder to try and comfort him in some way.

"Well, do you want me to show you around the resistance headquarters?" The brunet boy asked hesitantly obviously changing the subject. He gestured with his eyes towards a door that they had never been through before.

Phoebe smiled and nodded along with the others. Chris brightened and stiffly made his way to the door. His normally graceful movements seemed to be jarred just a little more than usual. But who could blame him in what he's been through recently?

--

Chris waved his hand in front of the door he had just bolted shut. A few pale blew sparks flew from his fingertips and wrapped themselves tightly around the locks and bolts and then sunk into the metal.

"Just for a little extra protection." He muttered. While the spell looked simple and hadn't even required a verbal word, Ashton knew that even the forces of nature wouldn't be able to get past that door if they wanted to. Maybe Wyatt, but thank God he didn't even know that door existed.

"Do you mind glamoring? It's just that… well…" Chris' voice trailed off obviously not wanting to reveal that they had been dead for several years in this point in the timeline.

"Seeing the Charmed ones would cause quite a commotion around here." Ash finished for him noticing his friend's hesitance. Chris shot him a grateful look in return.

Paige's eyes narrowed slightly as if she didn't buy it but still complied. A swirl of orbs surrounded her and her sisters and Leo. Paige was now a redhead with large green eyes, the only thing that didn't change was her unnaturally pale skin. Phoebe was a brunette with straight long hair and choppy bangs. She had blue eyes that reflected her cheerful personality. Piper had wavy light brown hair that was streaked with blond highlights. She had startling grey eyes and high cheekbones. And Leo… he had black hair that was long and fell around his ears. He was tall and… Oh god, his nose was about five inches long…

"Haha… Paige, this isn't funny." His voice came out nasally and strange even though he had nostrils probably big enough to fit a baby cactus up.

"Yeah it is." Paige replied laughing along with the other sisters as Leo returned his own nose back to a normal size and shape not trusting the female witch lighter to do it. To everyone's great surprise and delight, Chris was smiling as well. He truly had a great smile. When he used it his eyes and face lit up making him look like a normal teenager and not a war torn veteran. His smile showed off the genetics his two beautiful parents had given him and for a moment he just looked like a normal, (definitely) gorgeous boy.

"Shall we?"

--

"There are rumors flying around. Have you heard them Claira?" Asked Derik who was one of the few whitelighters that had sided with Chris and the resistance instead of retreating into the heavens with the rest of the elders and leaving the rest of the world forsaken only to be killed later by Wyatt on his vicious warpath. Derik looked to be in his early to mid twenties when he was really over a hundred if the years were really counted. He had black hair and dark eyes but was one of the nicest people that you would ever meet if you met him.

Claira, the girl he was speaking to had strawberry blond hair which was pulled up into a rather strange looking high ponytail and clear blue eyes. A pair of black rimmed glasses teetered on the bridge of her nose. She was about twenty four years old; it's hard to remember the years anymore. She was a potions maker and while not very good at it; her potions had still managed to save some lives.

"No… I don't gossip."

"Fine, then I won't tell you." Derik joked, still very much so a kid at heart despite the dark times they lived in.

"Just tell me."

"People are saying Chris is back!" He smiled eyes shining with hope. Once Chris had left, while Ash and Bianca, for the time that she had been here, had tried to keep the people's morale up, it just wasn't the same without their leader who always knew how to keep the faith but without overdoing it. The youngest son of Piper and Leo had always been a light of hope for the survivors, he represented hope and good and it was hard to have him gone for so long. Now the rumors were spreading like wildfire and the morale was already boosting with just the mention of his name.

"Well duh, everyone's heard that."

"And you're not FREAKING happy!?"

"I am! I really am, but what if he's not really back, what if it's just a rumor?" Her voice was flat but it was obvious how excited she was at the idea that Chris was really back.

"We can't even think of that possibility."

"Trusting word of mouth isn't so wise these days." She muttered reflecting on how many traitors there had been at one time.

"Anyways, I need to get back and give these potions to Ash." Claira gestured to the bag that she was carrying over her shoulder. Ashton was the head potions master only bested in potions making by Chris himself. He would have been legend in the world of potions-making had it still been constructed. Deserving much more credit than he ever gave himself for—when you hung out with Chris for the majority of your life, his self-depreciating ways were definitely going to rub off on you. The truth was she was in such a hurry just to get to Ashton just to be with him. She was his girlfriend after all. (A/n: yeah weren't expecting that one were you?) He was so fun to be around. While he was no Chris, his presence always did seem to bring the happy-meter up a little bit. Plus she was truly in love with him, which was something very hard to find during these times.

Suddenly the door behind them opened. It was the door leading to the living quarters where Ash, Bianca, and Chris had crashed whenever they needed to since none of them really spent that much time in them anyways. They had always been too busy.

"Well here's your chance." Derik said expecting to see Ash step out as he was the only one who ever went back there anymore.

"Hey As— Oh my god, Chris?" Claira's voice rose about an octave.

"Wow, Claira, nice to see you too." She bust forward nearly tackling him in the process as she rushed to hug him. Chris winced slightly but did not push her away, instead smiling sheepishly.

"He just got back, let him breathe." Ash's light and cheerful voice sounded from behind the resistance leader.

"Ash! Where have you been, dammit?" She laughed hugging him too along with a small kiss.

"Well let's do the math, we just came out of that door…"

"Shut up."

It was so weird for the sisters and Leo to see Chris and Ash acting like this, it was as if an entirely new mask was put on… or taken off?? Whatever it was, they seemed like completely different people. That girl and that man seemed to know them as well as they were now joking and laughing. Claira had attached herself to Ash's hip and he had his arm around her shoulders… they hadn't even considered the possibility of Ash with a girlfriend even though it was obvious that Chris had had Bianca. They looked… so… normal… as if the rest of the outside world wasn't falling apart. At this rate, pigs were seriously going to start flying.

"Oh! Who are they?" The older of their group, who had been identified as Derik, asked his dark eyes drifting to the glamorized charmed ones and Leo.

They saw Chris and Ash exchanging a glance. Chris seemed to be asking something with his eyes and Ash gently shook his head guilt flooding his features along with the simple action. He didn't want to lie to Claira or Derik but it was necessary.

"They are new here, I found them on my way back. Their names are Kamer (Leo), Manda (Phoebe), Mercy (Paige), and Melinda (Piper)." Chris spoke without skipping a beat thinking up make-believe names extraordinarily quickly, so quickly he didn't even realize that he had named the girls names that all started with the same consonant.

"Oh! Hey! I'm Claira, potions maker and Ash's girlfriend, this idiot here is Derik."

"Whatever, Chris, the resistance is eagerly awaiting your return. I hope you've got your handshaker and your hug-giver ready." Derik gave him a grin knowing how much Chris hated physical contact.

Chris returned it. While his bones already ached thinking about all of the near future, it was damn good to be back to people who were his friends. He looked back at the sisters (and Leo) and motioned them to follow.

They walked down the hall into a large brightly lit grey room. It looked more like an auditorium or a warehouse than an actual room per say. There were what seemed to be hundreds of people milling around in it. They all stopped when they saw Chris walk forward.

_"Chris is back."_

_"God, it's Chris."_

_"Chris! It's really him."_

_"Chris we've missed you!"_

_"Chris, Chris, Chris, etc."_

Filled the room and they all started rushing towards him much to the past visitor's amazement. He was almost like royalty here. No, better than royalty, every single person in that auditorium seemed to love him like a friend instead of just marvel at him from afar.

"It has begun." Derik whispered melodramatically before chuckling, "Who wants to bet Lisa's already telling everyone in the housing area?"

* * *

**PLEASE read and Review! Reviews make my day an make me want to keep writing. They encourage me SO much. I promise to reply too.**

**Oneshot requests are still up, check out my Profile for info.**


End file.
